The Warriors
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: AU 1993 The new girl fell into my lap, literally, from the tree she slept in. Not only did she go commando, she was fast, fearless, dangerous, insane, and my therapist's daughter. I think I'm in love. In Tate's POV
1. No Romeo

Noble Warriors

Chapter One: No Romeo

"Crap," I groaned, knocking my useless alarm clock into the garbage can. The damn thing was designed to wake me up for class, instead I woke up to be five minutes late to second period. If Constance finds out… Shit, it wouldn't matter to me.

Sniffing the nearest shirt, -hoping it was clean- I pulled it over my head, next my jeans and shoes, before escaping through my window. Didn't have the time to deal with that bitch this early in the morning. Kicking my rusty car to start, I grimaced at having new neighbors. Their second day in, and I refused to go over there with Constance to greet them. The cocky looking man that moved in would be my new therapist. No reason to get myself acquainted on social terms if he was going to suck my mother's wallet up soon enough.

After school, I tend to lock myself in my room to forget that I'm stuck in this shit place of a world. Poe, Lovecraft, Nirvana, and Mary Jane are my friends that help me forget when I can't do it on my own. A month into senior year, and I was already contemplating a death that would be called a masterpiece in years to come. Now my schedule would have to change so that I could get 'help.' I didn't need help, it was everyone else who needed help!

Arriving at school, I jabbed a stray pencil into my apple to make an organic pipe. Loading a bowl, I quickly toked it up in my car to help me get through English. At the last hit, I ashed out the apple as I walked up to the front doors of the school. The apple tasted of THC residue, perfect, my favorite flavor.

Ms. Cochran glared at me when I entered her shabby classroom. I noticed an unfamiliar hooded girl occupying my regular spot in the back of the room, stationed by the window. I slammed my backpack on the desk next to her, in attempt to make a statement. Nothing. The bitch didn't even look at me.

This stranger brought nothing with her, no bags or books. Definitely new. I knew every face at this school, but hers. Maybe because I've yet to see her face. I still probably would've came up empty on placing a name. Her unique fashion clashed with all the norms this school had stuck with. Her outdated floral dress fell to her ankles, covering the back of her dirtied pink converse, the hood of her turquoise zip-up she wore masked her identity but let her rusted blond hair splay onto her desk.

"Violet!" croaked Ms. Cochran, startling both me and….Violet. "I'm not sure how it's done over in the East coast, but I certainly forbid sleeping in my class!"

So the girl was asleep. Nice move. Last idiot to attempt that was sent to lunch detention for three days. I'm guessing this newbie would get off the hook since it was her first day.

"The East coast was more entertaining. Simple as that." The smoothness behind this girl's voice was refreshing, unlike the wailing of the girls that filled the hall. "It'll happen again, I assure you." The screeching sound of her chair being pushed back brought everyone's attention to her as she stood up.

It was the first glimpse I caught of her face. Her jaw line was rounded, and appeared soft to the touch. Brown eyes, doe like, sat centered of her makeup-free face. Below her sweet nose were luscious lips pink as a new budding rose. No jewelry, no piercings, no bullshit.

I was pulled out of my observation when the girl walked briskly from the room, flipping our teacher off on the way out. This girl, Violet, I need to know her. The voices in my head told me, shouted at me, that she wasn't like the others. That she was like me.

Glancing over at the abandoned desk, I smirked at her remains. In sharpie, Violet had drew herself shooting Ms. Cochran in the head with a sawed off shot gun. Classic.

…

So, it turns out I didn't have third and fourth period with her, bummer. At lunch, I sat under the tree by the library to read a book I'd just checked out the other day about birds. Cracking it open, I could've sworn I heard the tree's branches rustle. There was no wind. Choosing to ignore my better judgment, I continued to indulge myself with my book.

When a half burnt cigarette fell onto the left page, singing a hole into the colored illustration, I gritted my teeth. Placing the cig between my lips, I craned my neck to look up. Damn, what a peculiar, yet oddly erotic sight. Two legs were dangling on either side of one of the larger branches that connected to a gone-commando ass. Not one of those strange huge asses or extremely flat. This ass was a nice creamy white and seemed perky, when standing.

I rubbed my chin at this fascinating moment. Never been kissed, never touched a girl's breast, never had sex. Senior year was beginning to feel uplifting. Not that I was ugly or anything. In fact, I was top of my track team, attractive, or so I tell myself, but my personality hindered me from socializing. Not that it bothered me. People here didn't deserve my attention.

Before I could make a snide comment to the unfortunate girl, she began to tilt over.

My body crashed against the Earth when I felt the weight of another being slammed against me.

"Ow. What the fuck?" the girl asked in a haze as she slid off of me with her hand rubbing her head.

How lucky could a guy get? The new girl, with balls for two, landed in my lap, literally. "Violet? Are you okay?" Damn, this girl was really delicate, when not falling off of thing. "What were you doing asleep in the tree?

"I've been here since my English class? And who are you?" She asked me as she scowled at her pain.

This girl brought a grin to my face to the point my cheeks began to cramp. So, she had no recollection of the boy she sat next to, for all but a minute, and she went commando. "I'm Tate, Langdon. I have English with you. I was actually sitting right next to you," I answered, exhaling smoke, from her cigarette. She left behind the taste of honey wax.

"Oh. Well thanks, Tate." Violet removed her coat as she yawned, stretching her arms upwards. Her arms were thin, her torso slender. When she arched into her yawn, her breast pressed against her dress, she also didn't' wear a bra. "This is mine. Is stealing a regular thing in Cali?" She asked, plucking her almost burnt out cig from my mouth.

"Is going commando the thing to do where you're from?" I shot back, knowing that that was uncalled for.

"What'd you see, perv?" No slap, no punch, just a quirky smirk as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I must've hit a soft spot. Violet stood up and crushed her cig beneath her heel, dusting her dress off of any dirt or grass.

"Only a virgin would be so ungrateful," she hummed before awkwardly skipping off. Ouch. This girl was good. Too good.

I wanted to follow after her, to save some face, but then I fought against my urge. I didn't want to scare her off with my creepiness. If anything could scare her, that is. She seemed invulnerable, witty, and most of all, dangerous. I spent the rest of my lunch questioning myself about this girl. Was she a virgin? Was it that obvious I was one? Would she want to get with a guy like me, despite my psychological flaws?

…

Last class of the day, p.e. Luckily for me, it was just the mile run and then we were excused for the day. Running was a piece of cake, being the best runner and all. As I was stretching, an all too familiar voice called out to the coach. "I'm late."

"Obviously, go stretch up newbie. We don't check in until after the run," replied our creepy coach. I'm pretty sure he's slept with all the cheerleaders by now. Those lazy bitches would do anything for a passing grade.

"Already did." Violet came and stood next to me, not even acknowledging my presence. Her black sports bra was visible through her white tank and her yoga shorts clung tightly against her lower half. I couldn't stop myself from imagining what she would look like without them, already knowing what she really looked like underneath just provoked me even further.

When she did, finally, notice me, she punched me in the shoulder. "Trying to catch another peep, perv?" She joked.

"No, just seeing if you were paying attention. That's all," I retorted against my grin.

"I'm always at attention," she replied under her brilliant smile before taking off as the coach started his timer.

At first I kept a steady pace but when Violet had begun to get a step ahead of me, I broke my pace and sped up. On our second lap, the two of us were racing each other, side by side. On the final lap, Violet winked at me and began a full on sprint at the halfway mark. She checked in with the coach at the finish line, saluting me as I was a quarter of the way done.

This girl, Violet, kept apprehending me at every corner with new surprises. The wink and matching grin she sent me as I wiped the sweat from my brow sent a jolt through my body. I think I'm in love.


	2. Collection Fee

AN: So I'm thinking I'm keeping this entire story in Tate's POV.

Chapter Two: Collection Fee

I rapidly changed into my clothes once I checked in with the coach. Why the hell was I chasing down a girl I just met? Exiting through the front doors, I scanned the parking lot for her vibrant colored coat. There! Violet was boarding the bus, just out of my reach. Dammit. Tomorrow I'll have to ask her for her number so we could possibly hang out this weekend. I have two days to accomplish my mission.

Hauling my backpack over my shoulder, I took my time to get to my rust bucket. What the fuck? Engraved on the dust that plastered my windshield was the words _'You owe me. –V.H_.' Just as the bus was passing, I happened to look up to see Violet flipping me off with a dust tipped finger.

My god! Does she know how to rile me up in the short span of time we've met. I need to learn how to control my face muscles or I fear that it'll get stuck in the stupid smirk I feel coming up. How did she know this was my car? Tossing a glance behind me, I could see the window to our English class lining up from where I was standing. Did she notice me when I pulled in earlier this morning?

I know it's pretty pathetic of me to get my hopes high, but once I was in my car I had to shake the stirring wheel to deflect my disturbing joy that I felt emerge.

…

My head merged into my pillow as soon as I snuck back into my room. Constance must've heard me drag myself in. "Tate! I didn't raise a slacker. You're late to your first appointment," the bitch screamed through my door.

Burrowing my head beneath my pillow, trying to drown out the sound of a banshee, I dreaded the thought of another therapist. "I'm fucking going now!" I screamed back when my efforts became pointless.

Barely ten minutes 'home' and I was back outside. My fingers tightened around the gate next door, debating if going in to talk about MY problems to a stranger was worth money. Maybe I should fuck with him and see how far I could go with this one before he quits.

The house was still the same since I moved out. I wonder if my old room was still that crappy blue or if the razors were kept hidden beneath the floorboards. I'll have to check one day once my therapist is comfortable with me.

"You must be Tate. Your mother phoned me that you'd be here. I'm Ben Harmon but you probably already knew that."

Up close, Ben looked like a real douche. He reminded me of one of those university guys that played football and went to keggers on the weekend after chasing down the geeks. Rather than shaking his hand, I passed by him and laid down on the patient bench, twiddling my thumbs. I just wanted this to be over so I could go home and ready my book in peace. Thinking of books, I wonder what Violet was up to. I wonder where she lives. I wonder what kind of music she listens to, I wonder-

"Tate? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. My day was average." Bullshit. My day was fantastic. I'm pretty sure I met the girl of my dreams.

"How would you define average?" Great, the bombardment of standard questions that I've answered my entire life. After my definition, he'll probably ask me about my home life.

Sometime during the session, I heard the front door slam against the bolt. A woman's voice called out. It must've been his wife. There was another voice too, someone younger. Their daughter? Heaven forbid she's the female version of her father. A douche father with a douche daughter.

"And your mother. Why do you think she sends you to therapy?" Ben scrawled something down on his pad. I have a pretty good guess what it says after hearing my fantasies on death and blood.

"That cocksucking trash? You're the therapist, you should know why I'm here. Isn't that what your degree is for, to prove that you already know this? Come on doc." Batting my prey always gave me some form of satisfaction. Oddly, today I wasn't feeling it. Maybe he'd prescribe me something if I kept this up. At the hour point, I was relieved from the session.

Ben didn't escort me out. Standing in the foyer, I overlooked all the changes and compared it to what I remembered. Not much of a change, how sick. Showing myself out, before the voices started to get out of hand, I hopped the fence and drug myself through Constance's shitty house. It's kind of disgusting, Constance's need to be near that oversized house. I'd rather live out where people were rare. Maybe the mountains? Or the woods.

Flipping the deadlock on my door, I let myself succumb to the tousled sheets on my bed. Only four forty-five and I already threw in the towel for the day. My eyes strained to stay open, seeing if my vision would warp. Giving up, I let my lids close.

If I knew my mind would be clouded by every memory I collected of Violet, I would've closed my eyes sooner. From the first moment I captured her face in my vision to the sight of her bare ass. Mmm…If she was an inch to her left, I would've saw more than that. I bet she's bare. If not, I wonder what she'd sport. God, I felt my dick get hard at the thought of her other regions. My hands twitched, in need to satisfy my desire but I couldn't defile her that way. I suppressed the vile thoughts of what I'd do to her, and steered my mind in a different direction.

The message on my car plagued me for the rest of the evening. What did I owe her? What was her last name? Horton? Haynes? Harmon? I joked to myself. I don't know who'd I feel more sorry for, Violet or Ben. I could imagine Ben trying to conform her into a jock like him and her purposely pissing him off. That would be a terrific spectacle. Also, that'd mean she'd be my neighbor. A young horny teen like me could only dream.

In a sad, desperate hope, I pulled my curtain to the side to glimpse at the neighboring house. My window aligned somewhat to my old room. Who was I kidding? The curtains hadn't been drawn, in what seems like an eternity. Only a nutcase would want to occupy that old rickety room.

Around nine, I forced the voices to shut up and myself to think of other subjects, in need to sleep so that tomorrow would be here and I could meet Violet at the bus stop before class.

…

I punched my mattress when I woke up two hours earlier than required. No wonder why Constance thinks I need therapy, aside from the voices, my destructive nature, and unstable personality. Fuck. Picking up my favorite black long-sleeved shirt, and matching jeans, I quietly snuck into the bathroom.

The stinging heat of the water caused me to groan at the sensation of the contact. Usually a cold shower would by my main squeeze, but that was only because it would keep me awake. Today I was fully alert and it was freezing in this shit house. My forehead fell against the cold tile while the water pelted my back.

From the depths of my head, an image of Violet sprawled against my bed materialized. As hard as I could, I couldn't discard the visions as I had done last night. All she had on were her pink converse and a red tint that kissed her cheeks. If she knew I was thinking of her in this fashion, she'd probably mean it the next time when she called me a perv. She was right though.

Deciding to go with my head for once, I imagined what she would let me do to her. If she would beg me or would she be in control. My fantasy of Violet led up to her pleading me to touch her in places I could only conjure up in the dark.

My hand pumped my hard cock as the visions grew more graphic. I groaned to the imaginary sound of Violet asking me to slap her ass with my belt as she was bent over my desk. My mind replaced my hands with the soft touch of Violet's plump lips. Before I even got to stick my dick in her, I came in my hand.

Washing myself clean of any impure thoughts of the girl I just jacked off to, I dried my blonde tresses, pulled my clothes on without patting the water off my skin. In the kitchen I scarfed down two bowls of cheerios, took an apple to go, and a glass of yesterday's coffee before leaving the house. I decided that sitting in the school parking lot listening to Nirvana and attempting to read my book high as hell would be better than losing the little sanity I had left in this crapper.

Turning on Charles, the name of my car, I sped off to Westfield, racing the rising of the sun. The sky was still a grimy blue when I arrived. Parked in my usual spot, I blared up my Nirvana album while packing a bowl in my apple. When the high had taken me in, I pried open the pages of my book to resume where I had left off yesterday. My forefinger and thumb rubbed the spot where Violet's cigarette left its mark.

I jumped in my seat when two hands banged against my window. Rolling down my glass shield, I poked my head out to greet the morning breeze. "You scared the shit out of me," I exclaimed with a fake horror when I realized it was Violet. At this rate, I'll never make it to page three in my book.

"You're here early," Violet said as she opened my door. At first I thought she wanted me to get out to keep her company but pulled another surprise on me. This fascinating invader climbed into my lap and closed the door behind her. "It's way warmer in here. If you came a minute later, I thought I'd freeze my ass off!" She beamed up at me with an awkward smile of thanks before crawling onto the seat next to me that has been unoccupied since acquiring Charles.

Her minty and citrusy breath had mingled in my nostrils at her proximity. The weight of her against my thighs brought up my earlier activities and I was forced to mentally strengthen my self-restraint. From the corner of my eye, I watched her small hands shuffle through my unorganized albums that she had pulled out from beneath her. "I love this song." Violet reached to turn up the volume knob when 'Heart Shaped Box' eased in. "Got any more weed?" she asked me with no shame.

"Of course not," I replied to her sarcastically as I had already began to stuff a fat bowl into my bitten into apple. I had to bite down on my lower lip as she touched her mouth to the apples surface. I tried my best to not imagine myself in the place of the apple. What the fuck is wrong with you Tate! No wonder why you have a running streak of being single.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked as a diversion and something to break the silence.

After taking another hit, Violet handed me the apple. "Same reason you're here."

I snorted at the girl's fast response. "I doubt it." I truly did doubt her. I was here because of her.

"I couldn't stay in the new house for long. Not that it's bad, it's actually pretty bitching. I heard my parents fucking and then they started fighting. So I just came to school but if I knew it was gunna be this freezing out, I would've just turned up the radio." Her expression was mocking but cute. "You're right. Different reasons." Her nose wrinkled as her lips turned upwards. "And you?" she asked as she took the apple from me.

Her hands were soft, I confirmed as her fingers brushed against my knuckles. "Just because where in Cali, doesn't mean the sun's shining at 6:30 during fall time," I chuckled. "I'm here because my place sucks and just thought that something better might happen if I left." Turns out I was right, for once.

"Same for me. I get to smoke some free weed and hang out with the only guy I know for the next hour and a half, who got a free peep show." I inwardly cringed at the resurfaced topic. "I'm just fucking with ya." Her teasing seemed natural and it didn't seem to bother her that I got a glance at her downstairs as much as it would bother other girls. I wonder if other guys had seen, would she be as forgiving?

When the bowl was done and the two of us at an agreeable high, the two of us reclined our seats and let the music fill in the silence. Violet rested an arm behind her head as she nibbled on my apple. Her eyes were concentrated intently on my patterned interior. My eyes roamed over her body as she stayed occupied. Today she wore a yellow cardigan that went past her wrist, almost to her knuckles, her grey tank was low enough to expose the top side of her breasts, purple stockings painted her legs, a flimsy knee length skit hugged her hips, and her feet were adorned with those same pink converses.

"I hope something interesting is on my lap." Busted. My eyes traveled back up to Violet's, which had been locked on me for god knows how long. I'm not good at recuperating at awkward moments, especially in the company of the girl I can't stop obsessing with.

"Sorry, thought I saw something," I tried to smooth over. Great move Tate, you officially sound like a creep.

"Don't worry, I remembered to wear panties today, just in case," she nodded with her lips puckered and her eyes squinted, as if trying to impersonate someone. Damn, this girl drove me crazy, crazier than I already am. "Ya know, it's weird, call me crazy but if it was anyone else who saw what you did, they'd be a bloody mess," she said aloud, no trace of amusement. Her statement cleared my mind of any fear that was plaguing me.

A small nagging whine in my head told me to reach out and claim her. I knew that was wrong though. This wasn't medieval times where a man could just claim his wife, or else she'd be mine already. Putting behind yesterday's event, we spent the rest of this precious moment talking about anything that came to mind.

"You should join track," I blurted out, remembering how she had out run me. "It seems like that was the only class you were ready for."

"Stalker much? Nah. Sports teams aren't really my forte. Especially track. Most of the track captains are creepy weirdos that don't have a life." Shit, there goes my plan of trying to impress her. Not that it would work. Violet didn't seem like the ones that were amazed by flashy things as status.

"So I'm a creepy weirdo with no life huh? Hmm. Well you're right on some parts." I scratched my jaw, as Violet's eyes widened.

"You're captain of the track. Wow. I didn't mean it that way. Well I did. I guess you're one of the rare exceptions left on this planet." When I faced her, I could tell her words were sincere. If she knew I was fucked up, would she still see me this way? "Still, you being captain won't change my mind."

"Why not?" I really wanted to run with her again. Someone like her needed to run free, like me.

"I don't like being on teams. Being surrounded by people who only see you for your talent not who you are doesn't really appeal to my demographic. Especially with this school's student body." Violet's mouth twitched in dissatisfaction. I could understand where she was getting at. I decided not to push the conversation any further.

"Sooo…" Looking through my windshield, the words from yesterday still remained. "What do I owe you for?" I turned to see the taunting look on her face and the gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"You owe for two things, mr. Langdon. One, you smoked one of my cigs, leaving me one short, and two, my shows aren't free."

At the mention of her exposure, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Shit, how was she able to make me feel so uncomfortable in my space? "Well, what do you want?" I didn't know how else to ask for her answer.

"Come here." I leaned in, expecting her to whisper something in my ear, even though no one was around.

My heart fluttered when her hands curled around the front of my shirt and pulled me towards her. The feel of her petal soft lips pressing against mine was more intense than any wet dream that haunted me. It was only for a second but enough for me to silence all the chaos in my head. My first kiss was stolen by Violet. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"That'll do." The slightest hint of apple was left on my lips. Before I could even pull myself together, Violet opened her door and evacuated my car. Clambering out of my side, I began to follow her, not caring that my car was still on and doors wide opened.

"Where are you going? School starts in half hour." Which meant a full thirty minutes to hang out.

"Now that the suns up, I don't feel like going to history. If you go the balls, wanna come with?" She tempted me with that recurring smile and the way she ran her fingers through her hair.

Only one history class was offered to our grade, which meant we had the same first two periods. I already missed yesterday…. What the hell, one more day didn't mean anything. "Let's take my car."

AN: Blargh. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any typos. Finished this around 1:30 in the morn.


	3. Naked Kids

AN: Okay, so I finished the chapter last night but was now just able to log in. Wtf. Did that happen to anyone else? Anyways... Gah, next chapter! Splee

Chapter Three: Naked Kids

Violet had led me to a hole in the wall comic shop for our escape. "Damn, Aquaman is so badass!" she exclaimed as she flipped through the books. A nerd as well. "So, Mr. Langdon, what do you think?" She asked me as she slapped on a tacky mask that replicated the Green Lanterns.

"Like a vigilante," I snorted. The way her hands had propped on her hips and the upturn of her face made her look like a small Wonder Woman. Her lips pouted at my answer. The lips that had so gently brushed against mine. Every time that Violet wasn't looking, I traced my thumb over the spot our lips touched.

That must be a sign. She was bold enough to make the first move, not even questioning if I was single or not. Before leaving the shop, Violet purchased an issue of Aquaman and a teal colored version of the mask she had worn up until we left. "History is almost over," I reminded her as we got back into my car.

"That's nice. Tell me how it goes." Her disinterest in our next period showed as her legs rested against the dashboard while she opened her new treasure.

Today, I decided to use my free pass to ditch school if it meant hanging out with Violet. "Oh, I was going to ask you the same thing." The two of us looked at each other with goofy grins. Day two of meeting this strange girl, that I couldn't take my mind off of, and I was blessed to be spending it with her.

"I passed by this one place while moving here. Can we go there?"

I nodded to her passive question and she gave me the directions. Rather than telling me where it was, she just shrugged her shoulder. "We'll find out when we get there," was all she would say when we would make a wrong turn.

Normally I would kick anyone else out who would pointlessly waste my gas. Normally I wouldn't have anyone riding with me. Normally there wouldn't be an angel hanging out with a fucked up psycho like me.

That's right, I'm a psycho, the voices kept reminding me, but somehow, Violet was able to turn down the volume. A single thought of stabbing Constance's boyfriend hadn't crossed my thoughts at all. For me, that was an hourly subject where I would conspire of all these plans, which would all have the same outcome.

"We're almost here! Take a left." Violet had already unbuckled her belt and placed her comic in my back seat.

Well, what do you know. The destination was the end of the beach I would sneak out to in attempt to clear my head. The reason I liked this place was that people hardly ever ventured this far out, also, no tolls to pay.

Before I put Charles in park, Violet had already stepped out, inhaling the sea air. "Hurry your shit up," she demanded.

Laughing at her eagerness, I shoved my keys in my pocket, locked the doors and met with Violet. My cheeks flared warm with red when I felt her tiny hand lock with mine. The hand that I jerked myself thinking about her. Shit. Keep your cool.

"This place was nicer at sunset. But I guess it's not that bad. Better than no beach at all."

I couldn't see her expression, for she was a step ahead of me. Was she as red as me? Was my hand clamming up? Was she always this bold? "Uh yeah." Great conversation Tate.

Closer to the shore, Violet dropped my hand so that she could sit down on the sand and kick of her shoes. I did the same. "I got you covered, for sharing earlier." Emptying out her shoe, Violet lifts up a thick blunt. "My dad has a huge stash for his stress. I don't blame him, his job is shitty. Here, you take green since you're kindly driving my lame ass around," she beamed at me while handing me the treat.

Her dad is awesome in my book if he keeps weed in places that are easy to get into. Exhaling the smoke, I turned to Violet to pass her back the blunt. "Trust me Vi, your ass is anything but lame," I teased, hoping she'd catch that I was being truthful.

"Vi? I like it." So I was the first one to call her that and she approved.

Until the blunt had burnt down, we tossed jokes at each other, keeping the mood light. I felt my body being pulled to the sand when my weight suddenly felt like a ton. Damn, we are high as hell. My arms stretched on either side of me as I stared at Violet's back. Was her back long and slender like how I imagined? Kissed with dimples where her spine would connect to her -

Just then, Violet craned her neck to look at me with questioning eyes. Shit, was I thinking aloud? "Do you think I'd make a good Aquawoman?" She asked me with the utmost serious of tones.

My throat burned when I felt the erupting need to laugh. "Is that what's bothering you right now?"

"I'm serious Tate? Do you think that I could be a hero?" The way her eyes gleamed at the thought made me a bit jealous.

I struggled to sit up and shook my messy hair free of loose sand. "Well, if you want to be a hero, you'd have to be daring, I guess." How the hell was I supposed to know how to be a hero? They only existed in comics. Conversations could get pretty far out when high, so I guess this was her topic that plagued her heightened mind. I got high to forget, to shut the voices up. Being high with Violet was different from anything else. I just wanted to kiss her again.

"I can be daring." I cocked my brow at her strange sentence. Violet stood up and took her mask from the sand and snapped it on her face. "The ocean is in need of a hero! No fear! Aquawoman is here!" She shouted with her hands around her mouth. I chuckled at her cute behavior. "Come on Tate, you can be my trusty sidekick. Umm… Aqualad?" She hesitated with a grin.

"Okay, what do we do now that we're heroes?" I decided to play her game. I found her need to be a hero charming. I stood up, close to Violet, so that she had to look up to talk to me. If I wanted to , I could easily slide my tongue into her mouth. I always wanted to know what French kissing felt like.

"The ocean needs rescuing. Let's go." Violet grabbed my hand and began to drag us to the shore. The excitement that surged through me began to tighten in my jeans when Vi began to discard her clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes above her collarbone.

"Saving the merfolk. You better hurry up unless you're willing to get your clothes wet. Don't tell me you're shy. Have you ever went skinny dipping? If you drown, I'm here to pull you up." Violet forced me to look at her with her words. Her eyes only backed her words up.

Exhaling a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I pulled my shirt off and turned to discard my pants. Fuck, why of all times did I have to get a hard on? Duh, because the girl you're obsessing over is standing naked in your reach. I peeked over my shoulder to see that Violet had already plunged in.

"You're so damn slow!" she hollered at me.

I swear, only for her. Taking in air, I tossed my boxers behind me, hoping that the cold ocean would kill my erection. Thank god, it did.

"Shit, it's freezing!" I spat as the salty water snuck its way into my mouth when I swam out to where Violet wadded.

"I know!" She squeaked as her teeth chattered. The way her hair floated around her and the mask that stuck to her face made her look like a real mermaid. "Come on, we got a mission," was the last thing she said before diving beneath the surface.

Half an hour went by as we played make believe and chased imaginary monsters. Violet was the one to throw the towel in. Emerging from the water first, I rapidly jumped into my pants, hoping she wouldn't see my penis that had most likely shrunken from the frosty water. Rubbing my arms, I turned to see if Violet was ready to find somewhere warm to stake out at. What I saw next, I couldn't tell if it was all natural or my eyes just chose to enhance reality. Either way, I was cool with it.

Violet slowly rose from the water, brushing her hair back along with her mask. Drops of liquid trailed down her perfect pale body that rivaled any goddess of beauty. Her tits were perky, not too small or large and floppy. The way her hips gleamed from the sun retained the youthfulness of a budding woman that lead to her –

"If you keep staring, you'll have a huge debt that I doubt you'd be able to pay off in this life time." Violet's arms slid into her yellow cardigan, followed by her legs finding their way into her skirt, all the while avoiding to look me in the eyes.

I think I embarrassed her. The silence was killing me. "Aren't you going to put on your shirt?" What the hell, Tate? What virgin teen tells a girl that? Now she's going to think I don't approve of her body. If only she knew.

Her head buried into her knees, muffling her answer. "I don't like the feel of sand against my stomach."

Not knowing what to say, I reverted to silence. Neither of us broke the air. Several minutes later, I looked down when Violet had collapsed into my side. "Vi?"

No response.

I brushed her hair from her face to see that her lips were extremely blue and that she was cold as ice.

AN: Whew. Here's another one. I'll have 4 up tomorrow and the conclusion to Mr. Sandman, my other Violate fic. Btw, I fucking love Aquaman. Shit gets real next chapter. Muwahahaha. And most likely the chapters will be longer than this!


	4. Teen Hearts Beating Faster

AN: Whoot. Another chapter! Enjoy. Oh and don't worry about the OOCness in Tate and Vi. When first flirting with someone, people always tend to act diff but their true colors will come out soon enough…yum.

Chapter Three: Teen Hearts Beating Faster

Shit. Shit. Shit! I held Violet tight against me as I unlocked my front door. I knew I should've went to the hospital but I couldn't risk getting in trouble for not only ditching, but indecent exposure, the paranoia running through me, oh and the voices spoke against it. So here I am, submerging my crush in my bathtub, filling with hot water.

'She's going to die because of you.' The voices taunted as I peeled off Violet's cardigan and skirt. I slapped the side of my head to diffuse the irritating thoughts. Not now. I needed to concentrate on saving Vi.

I made sure to keep my eyes above her neck, knowing this wasn't the way I wanted to see her, even though I've seen her nude. I felt the jab of tears attempting to surface. Shit. What if she didn't wake up? This is all my fault. The water isn't warm enough. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the tub with her.

The water flooding around me was warmer than I expected. I held her back against my chest, rubbing her shoulders. How the hell did I not notice she would freeze like this? She's so strong and brave. Are those her masks she wore to protect against her fragility?

I leaned my head against her shoulder and let the tears win. "Come on, Vi. Don't die on me. Don't you dare," I begged, choking on my sobs. I fear if I lose her, my sanity will be taken with her.

"My first shower with a boy, I expected more sensual," I heard, Vi groan with humor.

"Violet!" I felt my arms wrap around her and I burrowed my face in her skin, so she wouldn't see my red eyes.

"Yeah, that's me." Her laugh made me chuckle against her back. Even in the face of death she was still able to remain a wise ass. I felt her hands rest on my forearms and where our flesh touched, a thick layer of goop rubbed against me.

I t picked up on of her wrists and smeared away what appeared to be…makeup? Violet had stiffened in my arms when I began to uncover one of her secrets. She must've trusted me somewhat because she hadn't flinched from my touch. Her wrist had been decorated with straight scars white scars. She was a cutter.

"Tate, I-" I cut her off when I showed her my matching wrist. I was able to hide them from her with long sleeves or quickly turning them away. We sat in silence. I knew that Violet had realized we were the same, for she relaxed in my arms.

When the water began to lose its warmth, I handed Violet my shirt and a towel before leading her to my cave. Thank god my curtains were drawn, the darkness hid most of my mess.

"So this is where you live. Not bad." She nodded looking around. Picking up a stack of my cd's, she began fingering through them on my bed, judging my taste in music by the looks of it.

Throwing on the first shirt I saw, I praised to whatever being to make today Addie's and Beau's physical exams a few counties over. I leaned against my doorway while Violet made herself at home by crawling beneath my blankets.

"Aren't you going to keep my warm?" She asked me, patting the empty spot next to her.

I felt my heart leap out of my chest, and for once, the voices were completely silenced out. Nervously, I found myself between Violet and the wall. I wondered if she wanted some light in.

"No, keep the curtains closed. I like it dark in here," she smiled up at me. The two of us stared at each other. I, unsure what to say in this kind of situation. What did she expect of me? Maybe if my father didn't' abandon me, I would've known what to do right about now.

The cool feel of her touch on my cheek made me shiver. "You are real."

I looked into her brown eyes searching mine. I never noticed the gold flecks before. "Of course I am." My hand found hers, and I massaged the small scars that stained her.

Violet was letting me see this side of her. Not her fearlessness but her fear. Fear of being alone? Violet entwined her fingers in mine and inched closer to me.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked me.

"To purge myself of all the thoughts that clouded me. I thought if I did it enough, maybe, something must be better up ahead for me." I told Violet the truth. It just flowed out with no thought of consequences of scaring her.

"Were you right?" Her voice was hopeful.

"No." I almost expected her to run out of my house and calling me crazy. She didn't. Violet brought my mutilated wrist to her mouth and trailed tender kisses along each healed cut. Not out of pity, but compassion and empathy. Everything in me screamed that this girl was the one. Never had anyone ventured far enough to get this close, or would I let anyone come near me. I closely watched her as she ended on the mark that was meant to end it all for me.

"Do you still do it?"

"No. What about you?" I desired to know everything about her. All her secrets, her habits, and her desires. Did she crave me the way I craved her?

"I needed an escape. No matter how far I ran, I never got anywhere. At least when I saw my blood, it made me realize I was still here. It made me feel real," she whispered into my chest.

We spent the afternoon cuddling and telling each other about our family, past, and ourselves. I told her about my father, how he vanished and left me here to rot. It didn't matter now, though, because Violet had squeezed her way into filling this void in me. I learned that Violet barely ate, due to stress in the home. Her father was worse than mine by the sounds of it. Because of him, he made Violet suffer. All the drugs in the world couldn't make her forget what he'd done to her. He betrayed their family by fucking a student after her mom had a miscarriage.

The most fucked up part is that it benefited me. If none of that had happened, I would've never met her.

Violet fell asleep in my arms and I quietly observed her. The gentle fall and rise of her chest with every breath. The way her closed lids fluttered when she was dreaming. I wonder what she was dreaming of…

I never thought that I would get so enamored with another being in such a short time or ever. What was it about her that drew me in like a moth to flame? The urge to keep her to myself and protect her sunk in when I saw a single tear slide down her face.

Making sure not to wake her, I hesitantly licked it off. Busted. Her eyes locked with mine when I pulled away. How was I going to explain this to her?

I expected a low blow of snarky remarks but I was blown away when Violet pulled me down to her. Her tongue licked out against my lower lip. I eagerly let her in, letting her take the reigns.

My first make out session felt so clumsy. I didn't know where to put my hands or what to do please her. Taking note from books and movies, I copied what I could pull from my references.

Violet was the one to first pull away. I didn't want this to end. My head still felt fuzzy when I discovered Violet's reaction. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink and her lips were swollen from my teeth nipping at her. I felt my need beginning to stir when Violet's shyness was exposed.

"I'm not that good of a kisser. It's my first time doing this, " she confessed. My heart exploded, I'm sure of it. Did she feel that strong need for me the moment we met? Why would she kiss me in my car, hardly knowing a thing about me?

"Same here." At my answer, I saw her bashfulness be replaced by triumph. We made out in my room until my alarm went off, signaling the last half of sixth period. The neither of us asked for more than the touch of lips. I kept my hands at her waist and her hands kept around my neck. I knew she wasn't wearing panties, and every so often my hands would ache to please her the way I knew it would.

When we broke away, we were breathing heavily at the intensity of our session. This was better than any damn therapy money could afford. With our foreheads against each other, we grinned like fools.

"We should get back to school so I don't miss the bus," she mumbled beneath her smile.

"I could give you a lift," I offered, hoping she'd say yes.

"We can start carpooling next week if ya'd like. For now, I should come home on the bus so my parent's won't freak out on me. I already ditched the two days I've been here," she giggled as I wrinkled my nose in dissatisfaction.

"Fine." At least starting next week she'll be in my car, with me. As I reached to grab my keys, Violet peeped out the blinds for the first time.

"You gotta be shitting me. "

I turned to see her amused look. "What is it?"

"You're my neighbor?"

Instantly, lines began to form and connect.

My desired cure for my insanity just happened to be my therapist's daughter. Fuck.

AN: Well, here's chapter 4. Muwahahaha. Tate and Violet bonding. Oh to be in high school again. Anywho, I'll have the next chapter either up late tonight or tomorrow C;


	5. Teenage Dirtbag

AN: So yes, here's chapter four! And thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad people like this story. If there's any questions or comments, feel free to let me know! :D

Chapter Five: Teenage Dirtbag

I dropped Violet off at the bus stop at school, lending her my shirt, since we couldn't find hers. The two of us mused at the irony of being neighbors. I told her that I previously lived there. Coincidentally, she now took up my old room. I wonder if tonight, lying in bed, she would touch her-

Crap! Did she know that I was seeing her dad for therapy? I slammed my fists on my steering wheel in fear Violet might know that I wasn't right in the head. If she knew, would she still want to hang out with me? What am I to her? Fuck. I probably won't be anything to her once she finds out.

Upon entering Constance's excuse of a home, the voices flared up when Larry waved a greeting towards me. Cow shit, that's what he is. I wish they stayed the whole day out. He's just as bad as Violet's father. He left his wife and kids to be with Constance. I don't see what he sees in that wench. Maybe she's just that good at sucking his – Don't want to think about it. I spat on him as made my way to my room. That pussy won't do shit in his defense. Weakling.

In my room, I flopped on my bed, trying to tone down the screams in my head. I greedily inhaled the scent of Violet that she had left behind. Honey and grapefruit. I knew now that therapy wasn't what would help me. No. It was my forbidden fruit that would help me reach sanity. Violet Harmon.

Life truly is cruel.

Ugh. Now that I've gotten a taste of heaven, being without it truly was a pain. Not even midnight and I could feel myself being consumed by the nasty monsters within me.

It must've been around two when I was finally able to drift into sleep. Dreams taunted me like no other on this night. I relived our morning on the beach except the afternoon ended up with a more passionate ending.

…

Goddammit! For once, in its fucking existence, my alarm clock went off when it was meant to, tearing me away from the sweet illusions I had yet to finish.

Sigh. Well, at least I get to see Violet today. Hopefully I would be able to explain my need to see her father before she found out on her own.

Everyone had piled off the bus, all except Violet. Maybe this wasn't her bus. I began to get anxious when the final bus had made it. To my disappointment, she wasn't boarded on that one either. Violet hadn't shown.

Sitting in English, my knee was shaking from all the horror that nagged at me. She must've told her father and he told her about me. That I wasn't good for her. That I was crazy. I felt the iron taste of blood pool in the back of my mouth when I bit down too hard on my inner cheek..

I was startled when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I grimaced at the smudged drawing Violet had left her first day her. Even the school couldn't shake remnants of Violet that she left in her wake.

…

Tossing my backpack on my bed, I growled into my sleeve, turning a pencil in my hands. How would therapy go today? Now that I know the truth.

Before Constance could send Addie up to fetch me, I left the house, fuming, to go to my session. I sat crossed legged on the chair as Ben checked me in. My ears perked at every sound I heard, hoping it was Violet's step. I barely heard Ben's question. Tuning him out was the easiest thing I've ever done. No wonder why Violet held no respect for this ass wipe.

I might as well give him what he wants to hear. "So I'm preparing for the noble war…."

Towards the end, I noticed the bastard's face turn pale at my story. Before the end, unsure why, I began to tell him about Violet. I dared not mention her name or describe her. "She's my light. The only light I've been able to feel against my skin. The visions of her won't stop, nor do I want them to stop. I'm finally beginning to understand what raging hormones mean," I joked with a sneer. If he knew I saw his only child this way I wonder what he'd say.

"It' okay to have these kind of thoughts Tate. Everybody has them. What does your girlfriend think of this?"

"I don't have one." It was true. Violet and I had just met, two days ago. "But if I did, Dr. Harmon, I would never hurt them. I'd be faithful and loyal. I think that cheaters shouldn't be saved, but be burnt amongst the damned." My voice seethed with anger towards Ben and my grip tightened on the ends of the chair.

Ben's pencil snapped. "I think that's all the time we have for the day Tate." I had hit a soft spot. We still had ten minutes left but I didn't mind. "I'm going to prescribe you something, Tate. I want to see you every Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays for the first month. After that, we can shorten it to two day a week. " Ben handed me the prescription note and sent me on my way. One point for Tate and zero for Ben.

I closed the study door behind me and stood at the base of the stairs. I knew how to get to Violet's room with my eyes closed but did I have the courage to? Before my hand could snap off a piece of the banister, I made my way back to my pitiful excuse of a home.

…

Some underground band blared through my radio speakers. Was Violet avoiding me? I rifled through my bag, searching for that stupid book that I couldn't seem to concentrate on. What I found in my bag was better than any book. I placed Violet's metallic teal mask on the side of my head as I removed the rest of Violet's stuff that must've fell in when I rushed her here yesterday. My breath hitched when I lifted out a pair of lacey pink floral panties out. How sick of me, imagining the pink flesh that had been clothed by the fabric in my hands.

…

At the darkest hours of the night, I leaned over my bed and took out the fabric I hidden in a small black chest. I knew what I was about to commit was disturbing. I couldn't help myself. All day the voices had nipped at me and tormented me with contaminating thoughts of how fucking gross I was and that no one could accept me. I told myself that what I found in my bag was just a reminder of how lucky I was to know the owner, personally.

I cracked my window when I the air turned a bit stuffy. My old, no, her window was opened but the lights were off. An unknown song had drifted out and hardly made it over to where I was trapped.

Lying against my window, I let my imagination eat me up. The thought of Violet sneaking out of her window and over to mine was just the start. Once she crawled into my room, she hushed me with the urgent kisses she left on my neck. My hands fumbled up her sides, beneath the shirt I let her borrowed. I moaned into the roll of her hips against my growing erection. When her hands had pulled down my boxers, she licked her palms, making sure I watched her every move, Violet began to jack my hardened dick off. "Oh Tate, I want you in me so bad. I want you to fuck me until I can't stand," she pleaded as the hem of her borrowed shirt began to rise to reveal she was not wearing panties, and that she was wet for me.

Fuck, not again. I opened my eyes, unwillingly, when I felt my cum squirt into my hand. Using a napkin to tidy up, I exhaled in relief. Maybe one day I won't have to dream of such perversions but live them.

…

I hardly made it to Sunday. Not being able to see Violet had amped the strength of the voices. They were mad at me for ignoring them for her.

'You're a freak. A monster. She's your therapist's daughter. She doesn't like you. She never wants to see you!' They murmured to me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I couldn't take it anymore. Being trapped in this shitty cell was worse than ever. I needed to get out. Anywhere but here would do.

Ripping my keys from its spot, I stormed out of the front door to my car. I was stopped in my tracks and all thoughts of chaos had fled. Sitting on the hood of Charles was the person I least, yet yearned for, was Violet.

"Bout time you showed your mug, you bastard." Violet flicked her cig to the curb and pulled her sunglasses over her head. "You're such a shittastic neighbor, ya know."

My mouth hung open at this surprise. Without any thought, I reached out for the girl and hugged her tight against my body.

AN: Whew. Okay, another update. Going to watch Coraline now!


	6. My Obsession

AN: Buwahahah watching The Notebook and I love the quote "I'm trying to die but they won't let me." Lol such a cute old man. C:

Chapter Six: My Obsession

Violet 's small arms clutched at my back. I'm not sure how long we stood like that but I wish it could last forever. After we broke apart, Violet tucked away strands of her hair behind her ear while she looked away.

"Wanna come over? My parents are out for the morning." Violet's voice sounded really nervous under my stare.

Seeing her in this state made me feel so smug. I knew that I was the only one who was allowed to see this side of her, the nervous and on edge Violet. "Sure."

Sitting in my old, no, her room, I was astounded by how similar we had decorated the room. The only new addition that made it a girl's room was the makeup stand and bench. The walls remained the same, I even noticed the scraped paint from when I had a meltdown and tried to smash my radio through.

"Where were you on Friday?" I needed to know.

"Here." Violet's answer sounded passive.

I sat next to her on her bed and pulled her hands away from fraying her blanket. Her knuckles had bruises, barely visible. "What happened, Vi?" I pulled her chin up to look at me. "Why won't you-"On her lower jaw was a budding bruise. She casted her eyes downward, away from my heated gaze. Who the fuck did this to her? When I find out, it's god they won't be praying for but death.

"It's nothing Tate. Just some bitch whose mouth was out of place. Don't worry about it. I took care of it." Violet resumed picking the blanket.

"Is that why you didn't go to school yesterday?" I slowly felt myself losing control. This fragility that Violet was allowing to escape wanted me to cradle her and keep her safe from all harm. I would be her shield.

"No. My mom found out she's preggos. About two months in. I wouldn't let a dumb girl get in my way."

"Violet. Look at me." When her eyes stared into mine, I hope she'd see the emotions I held for her. "If anyone bothers you, please tell me." When she nodded a yes, I could feel relief wash in me.

Neither of us looked away, well maybe I did for a split second. In that split second, I caught her licking her chapped lips, leaving them moist and slightly parted. For her, I wanted to make the pain stop and the suffering cease. Taking her chin in my hand, the two of us slowly closed our eyes as our lips met in a whirlwind of desire.

Like Thursday, we had a heated make out session but this time was more needy and passionate. Violet had my back pressed to the headboard as she straddled my lap. I wrapped my arms around her lower back, forcing her as close as I could to me. Those petite hands clutched at the nape of my neck and furled in my hair. She tasted of chamomile and berries. I wanted to taste every inch of this girl. I wanted her to myself.

I didn't want to stop but we needed to. We both knew if this continued, we might not be able to stop at all. Not that I didn't mind. I just needed to know if she reciprocated my feelings so until then, I was willing to be patient.

We stayed in the same spot and she let me hold her as she leaned her head against my chest. "If my dad caught us, we'd be in deep shit."

Her comment made me want to bark in laughter. If only she knew. If only.

"I wanted to call you the other day but I never gave you my number." The softness of her voice made me wonder if she was blushing or not. She reached for a permanent marker off her nightstand and pushed back my jacket sleeve. "Normally a guy would be asking for a girl's number but since you're new to this, I'll let it pass. Deal is, you'll have to call me." She smiled up at me after she finished writing her phone number on the top of my hand. Shit, I just got my first number from a girl!

…

That night, as I lied in bed, I couldn't stop admiring Violet's elegant penmanship on my hand. I wanted to call her badly but I couldn't risk my therapist answering. Did she know yet? I should tell her. If she finds out on her own, I fear she'll not talk to me anymore.

Violet's first full week of school went by in a flurry for the two of us. Since she was grounded, afterschool hang outs were out of the option, which left us with 1st, 2nd, 5th, 6th period, and lunch. In class, rather than pissing of our shit mentors, Violet played an obviously fake act, to appease her parents and get by class without any ruckus. We spent our lunches sneaking off to the beach, swimming around or making out on the sand and talking in between. Each day I spent with Violet made me feel more alive and sane than ever.

On the last day of school, as we parted our ways for fifth period, I almost lost every hold of control I possessed. Sneaking in a kiss by the water fountain, as I was entering my science class, I paused at the sound of students chanting down the hall. Curiosity got the best of me. If someone was getting their ass handed to them, I didn't want to miss it.

I barely witnessed the end of the fight when everything around me went red. Violet was being held against the lockers by two girls as the schools ultimate slut, Leah, was about to sock her in the face. My vision cleared up a bit when the whore screamed at Violet's spit. She was able to wrestle her arms free and dash off with her winning laughter clouded the halls. I pushed past the group of bystanders and gripped the bitch's wrist who dared to harm Violet.

"Oww. What the fuck, Tate?" The skank howled as I withheld snapping her wrist.

"Don't use my name you sea cow. If I ever see you bothering Violet, I swear to god I will fillet you and your filthy whores. Got it?" I didn't wait for answer. I had to find Violet.

I found her smoking in the tree where we first, officially, met. "Hey, this looks a bit familiar!" I hollered to her.

She snickered at my comment as she climbed down. I observed her face for any new bruises. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. Just making sure you're all right." Why wouldn't she lean on me, just once? I was here for her and I would always be, if she wanted me to.

"It's not a big deal." She always had to brush it off and let her pride in the way. If there was one thing I didn't adore about her, it was her pride that kept me from fully being her protector. One day I'd have to confront her about it. Never had I wanted to protect anything.

Leaving it at that, Violet and I skipped the next two periods and hung out behind the bleachers with our hands entwined. Whenever our skin touched, I had to wonder what we were. We weren't a couple and we were more than friends.

I didn't want to let her go when she boarded the bus. Every time we parted ways, a knot would form in my stomach. She kissed me on the cheek goodbye and told me that I could call her after nine, when her parents left to see her aunt.

…

Sitting in my therapy session, I couldn't help but ponder if Violet had knew this whole time and was just waiting, maybe she didn't care, or she really didn't know.

"It's just a god damn horror show," I answered to one of Ben's question I couldn't really remember.

The shit doctor seemed a bit irked at my response. But that wasn't really important at the moment. My attention was directed at the sound of the front doors slamming shut and the harsh clanking of feet.

"- you're not taking your meds? Why are you doing this?" Was all I was able to catch when my pulse began to quicken. I couldn't tear my gaze from the study door, slowly beginning to open.

I flicked my eyes back to Mr. Harmon for a split second to answer him. "I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work," I smirked, knowing Violet would too.

"What?" Ben couldn't help but chuckle at my response.

"You heard me. I was afraid my dick wouldn't work. You see, I've met someone." Violet and my eyes were entangled by now.

Before the session was over, Ben had a call and excused himself, letting me find my way out. I knew he had left the house when I heard his car pull out. Violet's mom had been at her yoga class for knocked up women, leaving me and Violet alone in the house. That moment she dared to look into her father's work, sealed my fate. I was seeing her father for therapy.

I took a deep breath, hoping it would give me the courage I needed to face her, and began making my way to her room. Once there, I didn't knock, I just went in. There she sat on her bed, as if she was waiting for me. "Is he any good?" was her first question.

"Come again?"

"My dad. Is he any good as a therapist?"

My nose wrinkled and I nodded a no. The weight that had been burdening me had lifted. Violet wasn't mad or frightened that I needed help. I didn't know why I was so self-conscience. I shouldn't have to be around her. Violet was the only person who knows who I really am. If she didn't, Violet would eventually get to know every crevice of me, dark as they maybe. I knew this wasn't a simple fascination or obsession I held for Violet. No. I finally knew what i was feeling. I was in love with Violet Harmon.

We sat on the floor and she busted out one of the few games I enjoyed that took more than one person to play, Scrabble. The first round hardly lasted fifteen minutes until she handed me my ass on a silver platter. "Pay up," she ordered, holding out her hand.

"What do you want?" I asked. Whatever she wanted, I'd give her.

"A kiss," she puckered, tapping the side of her cheek.

One small detail we overlooked in our playful joy was the sound of her father pulling into the driveway. I sat myself next to Violet and rested an arm on her shoulder. Just as I planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, the most unspeakable fear had come true.

"Honey, are you-" Ben had stopped mid-sentence when he stumbled into Violet's room, catching me kiss his daughter, in the act. Immediately, Ben's back straightened up and his face grew tight. "Tate, you shouldn't be here. I'm going to have to ask you leave."

I stood up, feeling a surge of rage infiltrate my veins. "Dad, we weren't-" I gently let go of Violet's hand, not wanting this situation to worsen in her father's perspective.

"Violet, not now." Ben cut Violet's defense off as me and him had a battle of stares.

"What was it that you said I feared? Oh yeah, fear of rejection." Before anymore could be said or heard, I stormed out of the house.

AN: gah, wanted to cry when I finished this because the Notebook just ended and it's such a good chick flick. Whew. Good night all you amazing readers.


	7. She Will be Loved

AN: Dayummmm! So sleepy. Anywho, here's next chapter. Im not sure if I'll post tomorrow. But yes, enjoy this. Oh and check out my new avatar. I painted that for Valentine's day!

Chapter Seven: She Will be Loved

I cradled my head as I rocked back and forth on the white rocking chair in the corner of my room. This couldn't be good. The voices were stabbing me with horrible thoughts of what Ben would do to separate us. Should I kill him? Yes….wait…no. I can't do that. Shut up! Not yet anways.

I'm thankful that Constance had stop trying to convince me to eat dinner with them at the table. Last time she attempted that, Larry almost lost a finger. All of them, except Beau, sat in the kitchen, disturbing the atmosphere with their fake laughter and lies while I sat in my room, alone. Never really alone, mentally that is.

Hours stretched out before my eyes. I thought that last weekend was unbearable without her, but now with this obstacle, will I ever see her again? I don't want to think about this right now. It's me that she wants to be around! Does her father even know about her school life? He has a pole shoved so far up his ass that it sticks out when he talks. He has never made her smile the way I do. Fucking Ben has only brought that sweet angel torment.

My thumb began to bleed where I bit my nail too close to the skin. Shit. I'm barely making it through this Friday…What will become of me?

"Hey hot stuff, don't look so down." My face blanked out when I heard Violet's voice from my window. Her arms were pushing my window pane up as her legs crawled through, hiking up her skirt. "Sorry about that, Tate. You must already know, he's and uber dick. I mean, he should be glad that I'm even hanging out with a boy!" Her charming laugh and golden smile always tugged at me. It'd be just like her to crawl in through my window and go against everything her dad wanted her to do.

"Is it that obvious that I'm not looking so upitty up?" I mused at how she could turn black into sunshine.

"Yeah. Shit, Tate, are you bleeding?" Her concerned eyes made me feel ashamed for making her worry. "Lemme see." I wanted to moan at her hands pulling mine to observe my self-inflicted wound. I nearly did when I felt her mouth suckle on my thumb. Ah, I could only imagine if it was my-

Violet pulled away when the blood was gone. Did she crave it as much as myself? She sat us down on my bed, and her cradled on my lap. "My parents are out again. Is it okay if I stay the night? I don't want to be alone." Her hair shielded her rosy cheeks I've been able to pick up her subtle actions she'd do in order to keep everybody from staring at her flaws of shyness. All except for me, she knew it too. We both did. She'd avert her eyes so no one could see when she was sad. She'd cover her lovely face to discard her blushing skin. She'd ignore the world when she was beyond grief. In time, I wanted her to know me the way I knew her.

"You never have to be alone, Vi. I'll always be here for you." I meant every word of it.

When no noise was heard from downstairs, I snuck down to get some food for us, without having to be disturbed. I wanted to get back to Violet as soon as I could. Like an idiot, I almost dropped the food upon entering my room at the display. One of Violet's legs were dangling out the window as she was smoking a cig. Her hair was disheveled, hanging loosely around my stripped long-sleeved shirt, which was all she wore. The moon's light illuminated her porcelain skin, glinting splinters of rays on the underside of her thighs, creeping up to the curve of a supple and bare cheek. The way her lips were glossed, puffing on the filter. Dear god, how I wanted to be a cig right now. I could feel myself swallowing all formality and vocabulary structure.

"Thanks Tate. You sure took you're sweet time but I'm not that hungry anymore." I was hungry for her. Violet's lips pouted as a sign of 'please forgive me. Teach me how to be a good girl.' Okay, maybe I made up the last part, but it sure of hell a sexy thought.

"It's no problem," I grinned awkwardly. Putting down the plates gave me the leverage I needed to hide my oncoming, and inconvenient as shit, boner. Diving under the cover, I inwardly sighed when I was in the clear. "Are ya comfy?"

"It got a bit stuffy so I borrowed one of your shirts, if you don't mind." Her eyes darted from me to the covers. A look of mischief danced across her face.

"No I don't mind. It looks better on you than me." I cheekily grinned.

"I'm also guessing you don't mind stealing ladies underwear?" She cocked a brow at me as she raised the leg she kept inside, trailing up her forgotten panty on her toes. Shit.

"Vi, its' not what it looks- I mean, I didn't steal them. That day on the beach! You left them and – they were in my car!" I have no fucking clue what to say. This hole kept getting deeper.

"And that's why they're hidden in you sheet? Hmm?" The foxy smirk she carried made the blood not only flow to my cheeks, but to my virgin companion.

"Crap," was all that I could manage.

Churning her cigarette butt on the sill, She slid from her perch, kicking my blanket away from me. "Is this the answer for keeping this from returning to me?" She motioned to my grown friend.

I couldn't move. This moment seemed so foreign yet intoxicating enough for me to not want to run away. Violet's hand rested against my thigh as her knees fell into my mattress. Like a cougar, she stalked forward until her thighs rested on either side of me. She balanced on her knees so that I had to crane my neck to look at her. It was hard to even get past her perky tits laughing in my face. If this was another wet dream, I'm going to be so fucking pissed.

Violet took my hands, never breaking our gaze, and placed them on the side of her thighs, slowly, almost tormenting, she moved them upwards. Her thumb caught the hem of her shirt and she paused. Not once did I feel the straps of undergarments. Our foreheads met and our breaths mingled. Together, we forgot about the world around us. Forgot about the darkness looming over. Forgot about our responsibilities. Forgot how she was my therapists daughter. Forgot the danger and consequences that came with being together.

"Violet, I-" That's right. This was dangerous. I can't forget that.

"Sshhh. Please, Tate…. Help me forget." With that plea, I let my lids drift close and gave in to her will.

Her arms snaked across my neck, leaving my hands free to roam. The crushing of our lips felt desperate, like two junkies in withdrawl finally getting their fix. My hands, harsh enough to award a groan, pulled Violet's hips against mine. I needed her to feel what she did to me. My boxers were our only barrier and we both mentally decided we'd keep it that way, for tonight. I could feel her wetness, rubbing against my tip. The day I'd be able to make love to her will be my descendant to heaven.

One of my hands had crept under her shirt and nervously caressed the top of her breast. Violet must've felt my virgin hands fumble because of the giggle she pressed into my mouth. Knowing that stopping now would be foolish, I began to twirl one of her hardened nipples with my thumb and forefinger. Who would've known tits were so amazing? Especially when they belonged to an angel. The sound of her moan against my ear sent vibrations through my spine. I'd never be able to get enough of her in any lifetime.

"Ooaah, Tate." Her whimpering sigh was enough to send me over the edge in my dreams but I was able to keep fast. I almost did lose it though, when she grinded her hips into my stiff dick.

"Ah fuck." Damn, that felt better than my right hand on any given day. Both our shirts had vanished from our bodies, leaving Violet in her ultimate glory, and me in my boxers. Since that day on the beach, I could only imagine what it would like to caress her perfect alabaster skin. She was more sensual than the ambrosia of the gods.

Her menstruations of her hips gyrating against mine lasted for another, sweet, several minutes until the two of us had hit our peaks. For me, and her, this was the first time the either of us had felt such a passionate, erotic touch of another being. I would never forget this moment.

Finding another shirt of mine, I helped Violet put it on before she curled against my chest. She turned enough for her to look up at me .

"Why are you seeing my dad?" Her voice betrayed her curiosity. She was itching at something else, but what?

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." I'm damn sure her dad told her, using my symptoms as a weapon to keep her away from me.

"Then what am I to you?" Her stare only asked for the truth. Was she more frightened that I was using her for only sexual intentions more than she should be frightened at the horrors in me? She squeezed my hand and her breath hitched, as if she was teetering on the edge.

"To me, I want you to be my girl, that's what I want though. It's up to you to decide what you want to be to me." I awaited her answer. The pains of doubt were piercing every organ, making me want to reel. What if she pushed me away?

Violet kissed a laughter to the underside of my chin. "It took you so damn long to ask. Of course I'd want to be your girlfriend, Tate Langdon."

I scooped MY GIRLFRIEND into my arms and rolled us into the covers as our laughter voiced our joy. My first girlfriend was my soulmate. Whoever would say that we were too young to understand, they were just jealous. I've never felt so sane, so whole, so alive before. Not until I met her that is. Violet Harmon and I were officially each other's property.

AN: there ya go, chapter seven! Muwahhahaa. Now things can start going the opposite direction. Bout time!


	8. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

AN: Happy late Violate day ya'll!

Chapter Eight: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Lying beneath the sheets, Violet's warmth kept me warmer than any fabric could. The shallow breathing as she slept kept me awake. Not because it was disturbing but because it was so alluring I didn't, I couldn't, want to miss a moment of her in my domain.

Violet went out of her way, confronting her shit bag dad, to persuade him in continuing his therapy with me as long as I didn't enter her room. I honestly didn't want to but I will, to be close to her. Anything for her.

I was still allowed to come through her bedroom window after hours, which I didn't mind. I felt like her Romeo rescuing my Juliet from midnight loneliness. Inhaling her organic aroma shattered my soul. The scent of heaven and hell had combined to create her inviting scent that had consumed me.

With sappy love songs playing on a loop, I drew Violet closer to me and reluctantly closed my eyes and fell asleep with my angel in my arms.

Our weekend was kept in secret from our parents as we stole kisses in the shadows, hugged between glances, and embraced when the world was turned away from us. We both groaned when Monday morning came around. I was able to start driving Vi to school as her boyfriend. Fuck yeah.

Eyes stared and judged us as I walked her to her locker, hands entwined. "Tate, they're all staring" Violet's body radiated an uneasiness that affected me directly. Reassuringly, I kissed her hand.

"It's okay. They're just jealous I'm with the most desirable girl on campus. Let them stare." She gave me a weak smile. Being her first boyfriend, and the school's psychopath, must be an intense tidal wave with prying eyes breaking us down.

"It's kinda weird." Weird…. Weird? Of everything Violet has learned of me, of the terrors that haunt us both, she found that curious eyes trying to decode our relationship was weird. Oh how I really wanted to laugh.

"Don't worry, Vi. They'll learn." Or so I told myself. The garbage that littered this hall was nothing more than dirt. If I had the legal power to make them stop staring at my Violet, I would have their eyes removed.

In our first period class, Violet and I were able to snag a table to ourselves in the back of the room. Our teacher plugged in some informational tape, giving me and Violet the time to ourselves. She played with my thumb that rested on her thigh. Senior year will be the most savory year of my life.

With her by my side, making it to lunch was nothing. She leaned against our tree with her legs stretched out for me to rest my head in and a book in one hand.. Her fingers combed through my hair as I carved a small wooden bird from a chunk of wood I swiped from the woodshop class.

"Hey Tate." She paused, putting her book down.

"Yeah?" I took a break from my project to look up to my Violet.

"Aren't you a little bothered by these looks? That group of kids have been eyeing us since lunch started."

Turning away for a split second to see where she motioned to, I felt the downturn of my lips upon seeing a group preppy kids glowering at us. What the fuck do they want?

Helping Violet up, we headed towards my car. Shit, if we couldn't enjoy lunch we sure as hell weren't staying. As she was a step ahead of me, I threw my middle finger up at the group.

Violet's heat flared when we had discovered what had happened to my car. Eggs splattered on my windshield, 'Freaks' and 'SLUT' painted over my car's natural grey had fumed the two of us. "I'm not taking this shit Tate." Violet dropped her bag and started towards the group. I assumed she was just going to the restroom to grab some towels, so I stayed behind, picking off eggshells.

"FUCKING GHACKED UP COWS!" rang to my ears. Violet? Tossing my bag next to Violet's, I ran to where the insult originated from. Just in time. Violet had lunged at two girls, that fake Leah and one of her girls. Shit. I tried to reach for her but one of Leah's boy toys had pushed me back.

"Hey, look who it is. It's the bitch's psycho boyfriend. Why don't we teach him a lesson?" One of the guys grabbed my collar and punched me in the gut. The wind was taken from me but I didn't notice. All I could see was Violet's hair being pulled back as that plastic whore slapped her, hard. My hand darted out and balled into a fist, slamming into this fuckers face who hit me.

"She's not a bitch. But you're right about one thing, I'm psycho." I began to howl in laughter as I started bombarding this fucker with multiple hits. A few more punches and he was down for the count, I turned to the other one and just smiled at him, bearing my teeth. He instantly backed off, running most likely to get a teacher.

I jumped back on my feet to help out Vi. Too late, she greeted me with a sloppy grin that matched mine. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Violet tugged me by the hand and we hopped into Charles and sped off to our beach.

I parked the car and I exhaled a deep breath. I was startled at the sound of Violet's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Did you see her face? Damn, who would've thought lighting a girls hair on fire was so exhilarating?"

So that's what she done to get those harpies off her back. How clever. A pyro and psycho. Climbing onto the roof of Charles, I helped Violet up so that we could watch the clouds drift by.

"Tate, what did that jerk want to beat the crap out of you?" Ugh, so she heard. I guess sooner or later she'd have to learn of my dirtied sheet I kept hidden. I wasn't going to lie to her either. Not now, not ever.

"Last year… I kinda did something fucked up. I wasn't going to hurt anyone Vi, I just wanted to scare them. I left messages in the teacher's office saying I was going to shoot up the school." She didn't respond. Her face just fell. I didn't want her to run or scream. Shit.

"Would you do it?" What? I stared at her intensely. She was serious.

"I would if I had to." I was just as serious.

Neither of us broke the silence that followed. Violet's hand came up to caress my cheek that was starting to bruise. She was the one to close the gap between us. A kiss between two warriors that went out to play and came back with triumphant battle wounds.

For some reason, this moment was the most precious moment between us. I confessed one of my buried sins and was rewarded with light. I want, I will, keep her safe from anything. Even if it breaks me. I don't want to see Violet marred in anyway. Bruises or cuts shouldn't kiss her skin unless it's my lips. Fists or kicks shouldn't touch her unless it's my caress.

I'm unsure how long we stayed at the beach unveiling things about ourselves we long sought to burry. All the pain she kept under lock surfaced as silent tears slid down her cheeks. I kissed each one away, wanting to slay her sorrow. "Violet, please, I want you to be able to lean on me. I'm here for you."

She nodded her head to me. I knew she wouldn't rely on me that easily. I'd have to prove to her that I'm worthy of her trust. Until then, I'd just be here for her.

The sun began to set, our bruises had fully formed when we decided to head home. We were greeted with cop cars stationed outside our homes. I knew this time wouldn't be as simple to wiggly out as last time.

I decided to walk Violet up to her doorstep rather than diving into the mess I've probably crated at Constance's place. Rather than just strolling in, we leaned against the slightly cracked open door to eavesdrop. "They're just not cut from the same cloth. My daughter has a bright future but ever since she's been hanging out with that-"

Violet had dropped my hand and barged into her house in a blind fury. "What dad! That boy? My boyfriend?"

I chewed at my lower lip in a stupid joy that my girlfriend was fighting for me against her father. I can't wait for our next session, it'll be great. That reminds me, I'm pretty sure I had one today. Oh well, Violet replaced my useless sessions, helping me more than her worthless father ever could.

"Boyfriend? Violet, are you joking with me? He put one of those kids in the hospital today! I forbid you from seeing that psychopath!" I peered into the crack to see that the officer seemed to be forgotten in this battle between father and daughter.

"Don't you dare call him that. He wasn't the one who fucked his student!" Bam! Low blow to the babymakers and in front of an officer!

Ben's face turned red in stress. "I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive my daughter. She's been under a lot lately. Moving here from Boston hasn't helped-"

"Fuck you dad. You don't understand do you? I love Tate." The three last words were enough to stop both mine and her father's heart. She must've thought I left because rather than coming to get me, she ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Before the officer made his way to the door, I bolted over to my place to deal with my situation. After giving the cop a full detail of today's disturbance, he let me off with a final warning, with my background and all. I gave him a convincing enough story, with loaded tears, of how my girlfriend was attacked and I just wanted to protect her.

Now that the house was cleared, it was just me and Constance. Great.

AN: Whew. I'm kinda drunk right now as I write this. So yes, enjoy. I need to down my third glass of wine.


	9. Boys with Girlfriends

AN: Ugh… Hungover and my only cure is to type this out. Here I go.

Chapter Nine: Boys with Girlfriends

"A girlfriend, Tate? Is that tramp the whole reason you're in this fiasco? Who is she? I'll kill that little bi-

"Don't fucking talk about her that way!" I snapped at Constance's berating of the most perfect, and only sane being , to walk this planet. "You don't know anything about her. I swear 'mother,' if you ever mention her, I swear to god, I'll destroy your precious reputation. Got it?" I'd be the one calling the shots now. If she wanted me to behave she'd have to follow my rules. She knew that.

She swallowed whatever she had to say and touched the base of her neck. "Well, if this is what you want to play, I only have to put up with your recklessness until you graduate. Then I can rid you from my hair." The cunt walked off, leaving me to myself in the empty living room.

Grabbing my shit, I flung myself against my bed, tearing at the sheets. Violet's parents would be more cautious of me, now that they knew our relationship was in the open and her declaration of love for me. That's right… Violet Harmon felt the way I had the moment I met her. Our hearts had yearned for each other, we were in love.

I loosened my grip on my sheets when I heard something clank against my window. Prying the glass up, I found Violet staring at me from her window with a slingshot in her hand. I gave her that slingshot and taught her how to use it. I picked up the pebble with a note attached to it. 'Grounded. You?' Her writing matched her elegance.

Tearing a piece of paper from my notebook, I scrawled 'Off the hook, for now' and wrapped it around a nickel before slinging it over to her window. Violet shot me a jealous look, making me laugh. We shot each other notes for god knows how long and I started a little collection of her notes in an empty jar. Vi was the one to send the last note. 'Come over. Parents are asleep.'

Crawling into my old window was more welcoming than when I had lived there. Rather than being welcomed by nothing but emptiness I was greeted with a lulling hug that brought me to the bed of a goddess. She wrapped her arm around me as I brushed her hair. Taking from my pocket my small carved bird, I wrapped it in Violet's hand. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, echoing her confession back, "I love you too."

"You heard that? Shit. Tate, I wanted to tell you later. I probably sound like a crazy obsessive girl." She hid her awkwardness in my chest. If only she knew that she wasn't the one that was crazy and obsessed. Thank god she can't read minds.

"No, Vi. I'm glad you said it first. I was afraid if I told you, you'd run from me. Violet, you're the only person who has ever mattered to me. No drug can do what you do to me."

Instead of a verbal reply, Violet brought me to her lips. This kiss was tender, sweet, and loving. Now that we were both fully aware of how far our emotions went, nothing seemed to matter but being with her. Tonight we didn't do anything sexual, like we had been doing when we could, instead we just held each other whispering 'I love you.' I never thought I would ever be able to mean those words or ever speak them.

"Tate, my father doesn't want me to see you. I won't let him stop us being with each other. We just have to give him his space." Violet was setting her ground rules for us so that we could be together without any disturbance.

"He doesn't understand us, Vi. He was given love but he ruined it. He'll never want you to be happy since he destroyed his chance. Eventually he's going to have to accept that we are in love."

"I know that but for now we're going to have to keep this on the extreme down low. Especially after today. Tate, I don't want you get in fights anymore." She didn't want ME to fight? I didn't want HER to fight anymore. The bruises were ugly on her, they didn't' belong.

"Vi, I don't need you to protect me. I should be the one protecting you. I can handle it Vi. If anyone gives you shit, just tell me. I'm serious. I can't afford to see you in pain. All I want for you is to smile. Your smile is my sun that makes my days brighter. Can you do that for me Vi?" I knew this wouldn't be easy for her to adjust to. She trusted her father her whole life and in a small decision he fucked that all up. Violet already gave me her heart and now I was asking for her trust.

"I'll try." That was a start.

…

School was less of a hassle now that people backed off. Every so often people would stare at us but it was better than having to bat them off. Ben was wary of me driving Vi to school, Constance would peer through the kitchen window to try and catch glimpses of Violet.

Only shitty part about returning back, after yesterday's mess, Vi and I were under constant watch and couldn't leave the premise during lunch. So the beach was out the window. Whatever, I could survive now that me and Vi were open with our feelings. Ditching was also not on the menu, with both our parent's on our asses like hyenas. I was willing to forgo the old ditching though so I could win some kind of truce in Ben. It still kinda sucked though because I was still his patient.

During our sessions, the tension in the air was too apparent but the two of us were meeting halfway for Violet. She was important to us both, more to me though than her dad. We never touched the topic of her in the sessions. Violet was a taboo subject that we always danced around. I'm sure he's connected the dots though from previous meetings on the girl whose been curing me from my illness. He doesn't like that, I can tell by his taught face.

The weekend before Halloween, Violet invited me over to a family dinner. I couldn't deny her, despite the strained relationship I had with her parents. I picked out my only dress pants and the closest thing I had to a dinner shirt. She held my hand under the table, helping me relax as her mother placed down a roasted chicken. I felt queasy.

"So Tate, it's finally nice to able to have you over for dinner. I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Violet." Her mother was a kind lady. I wonder if Ben was even Violet's real dad. They had nothing in common. Like Vi, Mrs. Harmon smiled kindly at me. Is this what it would be like to have a real mother? Someone to talk to about relationships without being bitched at. I wonder if Mrs. Harmon was putting up a front. I knew what her husband did to her. I'd never do anything like that to Vi.

"Yes, Tate. Just 'wonderful' things." The venom in Ben's voice wanted to make me laugh. I could shatter this dinner in a second. But I wouldn't do that in front of Violet and her mother. These two deserved more than that. Especially Mrs. Harmon, for giving me the most precious jewel in the world, Violet.

"Thank you for having me for dinner. My mother hardly cooks. I'd ask my dad to cook for my family but he was unfaithful and skipped town with our maid." I slapped on my sly smile that irked Ben.

"I'm sorry to hear Tate. You're welcomed to join us whenever. Right, Ben?" Violet's mother was compassionate and reached out to me. Was this her way of getting revenge on Ben? Not only did Vi inherited her great looks, but her stealthy ways as well. "It's nice to have our daughter's first boyfriend over. I've never seen her so distraught during the mornings trying to pick out an outfit. You should've seen her asking for –"

"Mom!"

"Oh, don't be so shy. He's your boyfriend!"

The merry mood brought laughter between us three as Vi tried to keep her morning rituals a secret. Ben just sat back, picking at his plate.

After dinner, Violet walked me to the door, punching me in the arm as we stood on her porch. "I saw what you did there. Smooth as it is, it's still a dick move. He deserved it though."

"I know. Your mom deserves better."

"What about me?"

"You've got me." We both gleamed smiles at each other. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you. Next Friday is the Halloween ball at school. I wanted to know if you were down to go?" I felt the sweat starting to collect on my back. We both found these school social's very cliché and demeaning, but I found the strange urge to experience something so out of bounds, as long as it was with her. I must've looked like an idiot. "I mean, if you don't want to. I know you don't like-"

"Sure."

"What?"

"I'll be your date for the ball," she chuckled at my stumped face.

Before I could express my eager joy, her father rapped at the window, signaling her to come back in and for me to get the fuck of the porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." We kissed quickly before she was drawn back into the house. I nearly back flipped off the steps. I already bout our tickets and had my costume picked out. Did she know I was going to ask her? Did she already have her costume? I wonder what she was going as.

I could worry about that later. I had a date to the Halloween ball. I punched the air as I strutted back to my room.

AN: Ugh. I can't wait for next chapter. Shit gets real for Tate. C;


	10. As the World Falls Down

AN: Last chapter was more like an exposition chapter to open to this one

Chapter Ten: As the World Falls Down

The worry began to find its place within me. Violet phoned me a quick update that she wouldn't be going to school today so I shouldn't wait up. The past two school days she's been distant and I didn't press the matter to avoid conflict. What the fuck was going on? The ball was in two days. Did she not want to go anymore? If not, she could just tell me, not like I'd be pisssed.

I felt my knee twitch under the desk and I couldn't focus on what the teachers had to say. Crap… I need to keep my game face on.

'She doesn't want you,' they whispered to me. 'You're deranged. You're worthless.' It's not true. Violet knows me. She knows the things that I do for her, are all for her.

Did Ben get to her? Was that it? It never crossed my mind. She has been behaving oddly towards me since then. Crap.

Later that night, I waited by my window, hoping she'd grace me with her presence. Nothing. Maybe I should just sneak in. No. Not this time. I even called her and no one answered. Her parents were gone again but I knew she stayed. I didn't see her leave with them.

'Don't you get it? It's over between you two. You were just a toy for her.'

"FUCK OFF!" I didn't realized I screamed out loud but not like anyone could hear or would do anything. Constance was too frightened to disturb me during my episodes and Larry…well, he knew better. If she really didn't want to see me… I'm not sure what would become of me.

….

The voices grew louder, stronger, and more vicious on the morning of Halloween. How could she do this to me? Make a fool of me? I felt like a pathetic puppy, waiting for its master's attention.

Around seven, an hour away from the beginning of the ball, her parents left, garbed in standard Halloween costumes. Possibly a Halloween party? Violet was not with them. Right as they pulled out, I made my way over to Violet's window. I went against what I told myself. I needed to know what was going on.

She never locked her window. There she was, sitting on her bed in the candlelit room, perfectly not sick. I stood at the foot of her bed, feeling somewhat sheepish and frightened now that I was here. What was I looking to gain? Violet looked up from her book she was reading. It was the same book on birds I had checked out when I first met her.

"I like birds to." Not what I had in mind but it was a start.

"Why?" I couldn't help but notice her eyes, she looked as if she was…crying?

"Because they can fly away whenever. Violet. Something has changed in you. Towards me. You're distant, cold. I don't know what I've done, but I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you want."

Violet had put her hand up to stop me from saying anymore. "Come here."

I crawled over the bedpost and let her encircle me with her arms. We were both in our costumes but we most likely weren't going out anytime soon.

"You don't want to be with me, don't you?" I had to hear Violet's answers or else I'd lose my mind.

"No. I want to be with you. It's just shit has been happening. I needed some time to sort things out."

I turned to look at her. "Why don't you ever lean on me? I thought the worse when you ignored me and I –"

"Tate, I never intended to ignore you. I just needed to make sure of something." Her eyes held me fast, as if she was searching for something within me.

"Sure of wh-" Violet dragged me to her lips and pushed me against her bed.

My mouth fell open, allowing her tongue to battle with mine. Dear god, just this made everything go numb in me. The voices ceased, killing all doubt. With her teeth raking over my lower lip I could feel my blood rushing back in. I've been craving for Violet's touch this whole week and now that I was granted my wish I felt as if I was dying.

She unzipped my jacket, tossing it to the side, so she could feel the side of my abs. The feel of her cool fingers against my burning flesh felt like our first time. As she straddled my waist, the hem of her dress began to rise up, revealing her milky thighs. My hands immediately found sanctuary on the underside of her knees, pulling her closer against me.

We moaned into each other's mouth at the contact of my hardened dick against her core. Shit, the ball could wait. Our hips rolled against each other, building friction that caused us to groan so often. "Tate," she whimpered into my throat, creating a low groan from me.

Violet pushed herself from my chest to give me an embarrassed pout as she pulled her arms from the strap of her dress. Tauntingly, Violet pulled down the front to expose her perky tits to my hungry eyes. Leading my hands to her chest, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. This wasn't the first time we've done this but our time apart had made everything seemed so new.

Small whimpers arose from Violet as I massaged each hardened pink tip with my fingers. I savored each sound that she made for my ears only. At this rate, I'm unsure how I will keep my leash fastened.

Our hips grinded at the sliding of my tongue against her nipple. Violet tasted of honey and light. Oh god. Silky strands of buckwheat hear fell over my shoulder as Violet leaned her head against me. Like a nursing kitten, Violet suckled on the spot of skin that made me grunt in pleasure. "Please, Tate. I need you." Taking my hand from her leg, she lead my palm to her moistened center.

The mixture of her begging and my hand against her damp flesh for the first time nearly tipped me over. I held back. "Violet, I- I've never-" Crap, this is the first time we've ever gotten this far. My fingers twitched in nervousness.

"It's okay. As long as it's you, I don't care." We were both nervous.

I slid in my middle finger, sighing at the feel of her welcoming folds. So this is what it was like. Pure bliss. On instinct, I began to pump my finger in and out of her, making Vi moan like never before. Her hips began to follow my pace, bringing her closer to her peak. I could feel her walls beginning to tighten but before she finished she pulled away. Violet took my wet finger and cleaned it off, making sure I watched every second. I'm sure I died just then.

My body tensed when Violet's nimble fingers tugged at my belt. "Vi, we can't." I shouldn't have said that.

Violet backed off the bed, eyeing me not to move. Without looking away from me, Violet reached behind her to grab a manila folder from her dresser. "I've read it all. More than once," she huffed as she dropped the file on my chest. I looked away from Vi to read the document she had tossed at me. Fuck…It was my patient file.

Reluctantly, I pried open the contents to see what evils that her father had written about me. I quickly scanned the pages that listed all my dirt that was meant to be kept buried. Blood began to seep onto my tongue from where I bit down on my inner cheek. Was this why she had been pushing me away?

"Vi, I can ex-" I tore my eyes away from the messy writing to be stumped in my tracks.

Violet had discarded her white dress that was tied below her chest with a gold sash. All that she kept on was her flimsy gold glitter halo and black angel wings. The candle light had bounced off her alabaster skin, creating the illusion of a fallen angel. "I know what you are, Tate, and I love every part of you."

Our wild stare never broke as I chucked the file to the side while I stood from her bed. I stood before Violet so that our foreheads touched and we eyed each other in a new light. This black stained angel had seen the terrors in me and still craved me.

I leaned in to give her small kiss before going back in for a more desired filled crushing of lips. Tonight I was going to give Violet Harmon all of me and she would do the same in return. There was no going back, not after tonight.

Cupping Violet's ass, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me as her arms found their way around my neck. Lying her gently against the bed, I nestled myself between her thighs. Hastily, Violet helped me remove my costume, leaving us both in our natural forms.

Violet's cheeks flared red as her eyes flicked down to my hard on. "It's so big," she whispered in awe.

I felt a great sense of pride build in me. Only would her eyes be allowed to look upon all I had to offer. "I promise to go slow." She nodded and we both took in a deep breath.

Grabbing my shaft, I positioned myself at her entrance. Violet's hand grasped my shoulders and we both held our eyes, knowing this was the moment we've been working up to and it was more perfect than we could ever hope for.

We both gasped as I nudged my tip in, easing the rest of my dick into her virgin walls. Violet was extremely tight, making her wince at the intruding pain. "Should we stop?" I murmured in worry for Violet.

"No! It'll pass." She kissed away my worries as we paused once I was fully in. "Mmm," she moaned as she slowly grinded her hips against me. I took that as a I sign to continue. I began to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. If only I could describe this ecstasy coursing through me at being joined with my tainted angel.

Violet pressed me to go faster as she bit down onto my shoulder and squeezing into me. "Shit, faster. Uhhh." Without needing any further instructions, I threw her thighs higher up on my waist, giving me better leverage.

It wasn't before long until Violet climaxed. Her walls clenched against my dick, begging me to come. Before I could spill my seed into her, I pulled out. My body collapsed into Violet's welcoming embrace. "Shit, that was-"

"Intense."

Tracing small circles on my back, Violet and I snuggled smiles into each other. Never has anyone accepted me and my terrors with such ease. She was the one. I was sure of it.

"Come on, lazy butt. We need to get ready. Can't spend Halloween in bed." My brows knitted in confusion to Violet's words. "Don't look at me like that. We got a ball to go to."

"No round two?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes I could.

"Haha. We have all nigh to do that. I didn't get that ridiculous outfit for nothing." She kissed my nose before withdrawing to replenish her appearance. I didn't think her outfit was ridiculous. I found it quite sexy. Almost as sexy as her super hero mask

Sighing in a childish defeat, I picked up my Donnie Darko skeleton outfit and began to get ready for a night I would never forget.

AN: Splee. They waited for about a month to bone. Whew.


	11. We Are Young

AN: My obsession with Violate is not healthy but I really don't care C:

Chapter Eleven: We Are Young

_We are young  
>We are strong<br>We are not looking for where we belong  
>We're not cool<br>We are free and we're running  
>with blood on our knees<em>

Having stolen a bottle of whiskey from Violet's dad's stash and fully dressed, we took off to the dance hall the school rented out for the night. Parked outside of the building, Vi took a few large swigs before passing the booze to me. I whipped out a fat blunt I had wrapped for this special occasion. Taking a large hit, I quickly took a quick drink before letting the smoke out. Whew, that was epic. When we got to the point of non-stop laughter, I opened Violet's door and held my hand out to her. "My angel, you ball awaits you."

"Oh, my skeleton prince, thank you for accompanying me," she giggled with her fingers combing her hair back. On the way to the doors, I couldn't help but poke the side of her boob. "Taaate! Stop it."

We were so drunk that I could smell the booze on us both. Getting in was easy since it was equally as drunk students managing the entrance. Rather than dancing to the crap songs that were playing, Vi and I found a dark corner to make out and sneak in some gropes here and there.

"I love this song," Violet confessed as a live band came on to preform there cover of Cyndi Lauper's 'Time after time.'

"Would you honor me on the dance floor?"

"I'd be delighted." Hand in hand, I led Violet to the center of the room.

I leaned my forehead against hers as the first verse slowly rolled out. "Hey, Vi, I got this for you." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a painted black rose that I snagged from my backseat before entering. "I know you don't like normal things."

"I love it. And I love you." Our lips touched in an electrical sensation, mixing the buzz of liquor and romantic love songs through us.

Halfway through the song the lead singer had a spotlight shined on us. "Look at this wonderfully tragic couple! So young and in love! Will the lovely black winged angel and her skeleton lover join us on stage for the world to witness?"

Violet gave me that mischievous grin with the raise of her brows. What the hell, why not give the school a show? Vi was the one to drag us through the wide eyed, open mouthed crowd and onto the stage. The song resumed and we were the only two dancing. Everyone just watched in horror and awe as me and Violet forgot about the world.

At the end of the song, Violet, surprising me, grabbed the front of my costume and pulled me in for a harsh kiss as she smirked to the crowd and flipping them off. Vi had just claimed me as hers to the world.

For the rest of the night, everyone kept their distance from us, giving me and my date satisfaction in their silly reaction to our presence. Before the ball ended, we ditched the dance to go terrorize the neighborhood.

"That's my candy!" Violet pouted as I attempted to steal her peanut butter cup. We spent the last hour hitting up houses for candy. I haven't been trick or treating since I was eight.

"Fine. I didn't want it anyways," I wrinkled my nose at her as I began to walk off without her. Spanking my ass, I turned to look at her with a look of disbelief. "Did you just spank me?" She puffed her cheeks at me and nodded before giving me a chocolate filled kiss. "Mmmm…"

The moon was fully up when we finally filled up a plastic bag full of candy. Now somewhat sober, Vi and I took off to the beach to sort through our goodies. Rather than parking at the start of the sand, I just had Charles push his metal ass to the middle of the sand. I had to get him serviced later anyways. We sat on the hood of my car and continued in our illegal shenanigans of the intake of marijuana and alcohol as I blared my radio. Not like anyone would care what two teens where doing on a Halloween night in L.A.

Somewhere along the lines, we forgot about the candy and found comfort in each other's mouths. The taste of multiple chocolates and liquor swished around while our hands fumbled at my belt. Before coming here, we stopped at a gas station and pick pocketed some condoms, just in case. I was already hard by the time my boxers were pulled down and Violet had lost her panties some time ago while candy hunting.

Before I tore the top of the condom wrapping, Violet took the small contraceptive from me and shot me a sly smirk. She slid out of my hold and down to my waist. Oh god. Taking my cock on her hands, I revealed in this glorious moment. Her tongue moistened her rose petal lips to prepare her for what she was about to do. I bit down on my lower lip to hold back a growl when her wonderful tongue flicked against the tip of dick. Ah shit. My head rolled back as she wrapped her heavenly mouth over my erection. Despite this being her first time, damn did it feel fucking amazing.

Releasing my growing moan, I yanked Violet up, slapped on the condom and thrusted deep in her. "I don't like when you tease," I groaned into her collarbone as we got into synch.

Once we finished our love making, I fell against my windshield, bringing Violet with me and my dick still in her.

"I love you," we whispered to each other, speaking from our hearts.

I couldn't help but marvel that this tainted angel in my arms had willingly given her heart to such a demonic fiend. After unveiling the truth she still wanted me.

The night air began to nip out our skins as the moon began to wane. I wrapped my jacket around Vi's shoulders before heading back to my place.

Unlocking the door, we kept our drunken laughter down even knowing that Constance was out of town with Larry, and Addie. Beau was still home, we didn't want to disturb him. He had taken to Violet, like I knew he would. Vi had met him last week and while I studied, she'd play ball with him.

"Spend the night me?" I asked her as I picked her up and walked her through my door, kicking it close behind me.

"I was planning on it. " I'd spend every day and waking moment trying to express my undying love to her.

Until we passed out, Violet and I explored each other's bodies, kissing each scar along the way. On her inner thigh, I discovered a fresh cut that was still raw. Was this because of me? I must've given her a pained look for she tried to shake me out of it. "It wasn't your fault Tate. Not that one."

"Violet, promise me something. Don't cut anymore. I can't stand seeing you mutilating yourself."

"You do it." I could tell Violet didn't want to deal with this by the tone of her voice.

"Not anymore. Not since I met you." That was true. I no longer had the need to slice my flesh now that I had her to take the pain away.

"Fine."

"Promise me you won't."

"I promise, Tate, I won't do it anymore."

Sighing the hidden breath I held, Violet pulled me over her. If there's one thing I could do for her, it'd be to protect her from any harm, even herself.

…

"Ugh…" My head felt off centered with an oncoming hangover. So uncool but worth it. "Vi?" She wasn't next to me or in the room. Tying the string to a pair of pajama pants, I yawned while rubbing the blurriness from my sight. Shit. What was that? I could hear the rumbling of Constance's harpy screech from the kitchen.

I nearly flew down the stairs and was stumped at what I found. In the kitchen sat Violet and next to her was Constance clutching at Violet's wrist as she talked about me.

They must've not noticed me. "Be careful girl. You may have changed him but he's still the same. He's-

"He's what, _Mother_?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so seething but it did.

"Hi, honey. I was just having a pleasant chat with your girlfriend. You never told me you were dating your _therapist's_ daughter."

"I don't tell you a lot of things."

Violet's body was tense as she was stuck in the middle between us. "I see." She planted her fake, caring, face on as if trying to be the mother she wasn't. "I made some eggs. Are you hungry?"

"No. Actually, Violet and I were just leaving. Come on." I held my hand out to her. Was she frightened of me? Violet looked like a skittish stray canine about to run from any helping hand. She took one last glance at Constance before placing her palm in mine. What the hell did that bitch say to Violet to make her wary of me?

….

_When you get to the point  
>Of falling down<br>I'll carry you home  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So I set the world on fire<br>We grew brighter  
>than the sun<br>_

AN: gah, if you haven't realized, all my titles to the chapters are song titles This one shouts out to two songs that have the same title. Except for chapter two. You all should check out both versions of 'We are Young', they so describe Tate and Violet. They're by 'Fun.' and 'Mika'

Also, I just wanted to thank all my reviewers and readers. You guys keep me going. I shout out to you : **jandjsalmon,** for being my most constant reviewer that writes the best reviews. I always get excited when I see a review from you. **Shoney, **I'm glad you've stuck with me through this. **TheDevotchka**, splee I'm glad you're enjoying this story! **Sarah V,** my anonymous reviewer that keeps coming back! I fucking love you guys. And also thank you **RRsabi, CitrusyGoddess, Rock the Rain, shootingstella, ScarlettWoman710, ** and everyone else whose reviewed. Now, I need to get back to typing.


	12. The Way You Are

AN: Ugh. I seriously need to stop drinking. Massive headache…. I listened to the Pierce the Veil version of this song

Chapter 12: The Way You Are

"What the fuck Tate." Violet tore her arm away from my grasp upon entry of her home. I shook from her wild eyes and the snarl of her lips.

"Vi, whatever she said is bullshit. You gotta believe me. She's nothing but a cock sucking whore. You should hear the shit she has hidden." Each step I took towards her, she matched me with a step back. This continued until she was back against a corner. I tried my best to repress my tears that bit me but the combination of ferocity and fear on Vi's face broke me. "Please, Vi, don't fear me. You're all I want. You're all I have." She flinched at my caress, making my lip tremble for the worse.

"I don't care about your mom. I think I deserve more than your pathetic patient file. Apparently your mother isn't the only one you don't talk to. I want to hear from you, Tate. Did you do it?" Her eyes glowered at me, making me feel less than an insect.

"I don't know VI. I don't know what you want me to say." I tugged at my hair, trying to hide the falling droplets from her judging stare.

"Shit, Tate. How do I know you won't snap on me one day?" Is that what frightened her? Me?

"Never! I'd never hurt you, Vi. I love-"

"Love me? I fucking know that Tate but that won't protect me from death." She crossed her arms and reversed the situation. I stepped back with each forwarding step she took.

"What do you want, Vi? I gave you everything I have." If she wanted more, all she had to do was tell me.

"No you haven't. You never gave me your past. Who was she?"

"Who? I don't fucking know who she is." _'Yes you do.'_

"That's not what I was told. Does Maria sound familiar at all? She was your fucking friend! I want to know, Tate, did you kill that girl? Fucking answer me."

'_You did! You enjoyed every second as you stabbed that bitch to death. Diced her to pieces!'_

'_Freak. Who'd bathe in their victims blood? You.'_

"NO! I didn't do it. I didn't mean to. Shut up! I didn't want to. Why won't you leave me alone?" The tremors brought me to my knees and I cradled my head with my fingers tearing at my hair to try and overpower the voices. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"Forgive you." Violet's loving touch on my hands loosened my grip so that I could look up at her with my tear stained eyes. She looked at me with a searching gaze that held nothing but understanding, love, and forgiveness. I broke all over again at her kiss.

"But why? I'm such a bad person."

"Because that's not you."

Violet never let go of my hand as she pulled me up and lead me to her sofa. I felt like a lost child sitting there, waiting for someone to come find me and take me away. And someone did.

Only for a moment she left my side to grab a blanket from the closet. We were still in my pajamas and it was cold in her house. Her parents were still out from last night Violet wrapped us in the blanket, pulling me to her chest and hugging me with her legs. I've never felt so safe from the darkness that threatened to devour my very existence. Using the remote, Violet switched the channel, keeping the volume low, landing on some cheesy soap opera. Her hands were so small, I couldn't help but observe the size difference as her fingers were entangled with mine.

"Tate." She remained transfixed on the blinking screen and I on her delicate fingers. "I'm not my father or your mother. I don't like that you keep secrets from me. Don't treat me like the rest. We both know you're not well. Neither am I. I want us to get better. I can't do it alone." Her heartbeat was a steady rhythm; I could feel it on the back of my head against her chest plate.

"You're afraid of me." My voice sounded weak and scratchy. I couldn't let her look at me.

"Never. I was afraid of losing the Tate I love to a monster. I promise, I won't let you fall." The sound of the remote echoed as it fell against the coffee table. Violet's arms rested against my torso, allowing her the space she needed to lean into my back. Her lips tickled the spot of skin next to my ear. "I never break my promises." She tilted my chin up towards her at an angle that was comfortable for our mouths to meet.

Each time we kissed, they were never the same. They were never useless or wasted. Every touch had meaning. Like right now.

I finally felt that Violet had fully opened herself to me. No longer would there be secrets. No longer would we let our pride get the better of us. Not even the evil of our past selves would pierce the bond we built.

I turned in her hold so I could raise myself above her and brace myself on the armrests. Neither of us had to ask for permission or give instructions this time. With our secrets pinned in the open, we had nothing else to loose.

Now, Violet's skin felt realer, warmer, and more desirable. Constance had unburied the monster I had covered six feet under and Violet still sought after me. This was a celestial sign that she was my destined soul mate. There was no other explanation that this moment could be physically happening after Constance's spilt milk. Her mind must be reeling with questions that were missing answers. Answers that I would give her.

Using my teeth, I dragged up the borrowed sweater past Vi's heart. Violets cheeks always grew aflame when she bore her skin for my eyes. The way she was currently portrayed, trapped between my body and the sofa, exposed, replicated an erotic oil painting. Perfect skin, revealed in the perfect way with a tinted cheeks. Most insane part was that she was all mine.

"I don't like when you stare at me like that. It's embarrassing." She turned her face away from my penetrating gaze.

"Why? Because I can't stop looking at the most perfected piece of art on this planet?"

"Is that your pick up line?"

"Maybe? Did it work?"

Violet leaned me in with her hands on my neck. She gave me that sexy pout that always boiled me. "Maybe."

"I'll accept that." I attacked her neck with nipping bites. I wanted to show the world that Violet belonged to me. If anyone put their hands on me, I'd kick their ass, but if anyone put their hands on her, I'd fucking kill them.

"Uh, yeah… Mmhmmm…" She mewled into the side of my head from the pleasure as her fingers worked on untying my pajama pants. Why the fuck did I have to tie them earlier?

Once my cock bobbed free, Violet's nimble hands found their way around my shaft and began to slowly pump along my length. "Ahhh…Shit, that feels so good." Neither of us had yet perfected our love making techniques. Touches were still shy, still new, and still hesitant at times.

Before I could even put my love in her, shit hit the fan. "Violet, we're h-"

Fuck. We both gasped as we instantly detangled ourselves to try and make ourselves decent. In the doorway her mother and father watched us with their mouths dropped down. I'm pretty sure they got a glimpse of my ass.

"I'm gonna kill that little shit!" Roared Ben as Vivien tried to keep him back as he tried to lunge for me and Violet grabbed me to take me through the back door.

Despite that horrifying moment, we both laughed as I exited the house. "I'll come find you once I've cleaned up our mess. Okay?" Both of us were out of breath from this exhilarating scene.

"Yeah." I kissed her goodbye and bolted out of their property when Ben's booming voice grew louder. I wonder how therapy is going to play out now that he caught his most psychotic patient, pants down, with his only daughter in just my sweater.

AN: Okay. So there's only about four to six more chapters. I'll give ya a spoiler since you're all amazing for keeping with me along this story. Shit's getting wrapped up at the Harmon home but just starting at the Langdon house. :O Can you just imagine Violet explaining this to her dad? Also answers to why Violet puts up with Tate's craziness.


	13. House of Cards

AN: Damn, was going to finish and post this last night but I got kidnapped to go to this awesomely get together, resulting in a morning hangover. -_- If only I had some bud. Sigh.

Chapter 13: House of Cards

This was an inconvenient pickle I found myself in. My keys were stuck in my room, I was in my pajamas, got caught on top of my therapist's daughter, most likely my ex-therapist, didn't want to go back to my place. So here I am, sitting on the curb, hoping that Vi was okay from her over-protective, cheating, father.

Not wanting to stay another moment, I yanked a jacket from the crack of my window in Charles and headed off to anywhere but here.

Well this morning totally blows. The beach was littered with living garbage, attempting to catch the last rays before winter took over. Hmm…

Luckily the park wasn't that occupied, considering the beach was more appealing. A few bums were scattered but it wasn't enough to bother me. I wonder what Ben is going to do, after this morning. I felt myself chuckle under my breath reliving today's incident. If we went any further than we already had, I'm sure I'd be a dead man by now.

People scurried by as the day went on. I didn't realize I spent my morning sitting on the swing. I was brought from my deep thought when my swing began to sway. I turned my head up to see Vi grinning down at me. "Hey stranger. Come here often?" She asked me with a sleazy sounding voice.

"You're not in trouble?" She continued to push my swing and I helped her with the slight kick of my legs.

"No, I am. We both are. Deep shit actually. But I got out for the day. You probably don't want to come over for a while if you want to live."

"I can take my chances." Any day for her.

She claimed the seat next to me and we casually swung in unison. "My mom is trying to talk him out of murdering you at the moment. I took that opportunity to skip out. I was worried when I didn't find you at your place and that your car was still parked."

I could never prevent myself from smiling when she worried over me. "You look cute when you worry."

"Can it." She swung to the side so she had access to sock me in the arm. "I've never been here before. It's nice. Sand isn't getting in places it shouldn't. I've never seen my dad so pissed. But since he is, I think my mom is going to vouch for us. Whatever pisses my dad off, she's all for it."

"I wish I had a cool mom like yours." Maybe things would've been different and we could have a normal relationship. No secrets, no monsters, no lies.

We ditched the swings to spin on that circular contraption that always seemed too dangerous for kids to play on. I spun us while Vi lied down, wrapping her limbs on the supports. "Maria. Who was she?"

I huffed at the topic. I really didn't want to talk about it but since Vi was asking I couldn't refuse her. "She was my only friend in middle school. She lived down the road and was home schooled. Maria couldn't hang out far from her place. No one thought she was real and called me crazy. After a while I began to think she wasn't real either." I stopped spinning when the memories became more vivid, more vicious. "I got frustrated when she didn't want to come to my birthday and I started accepting she was imaginary. She stopped by once to give me a birthday gift and I think I snapped." My knuckles turned white as my hold on the bars tightened.

Violet sat up at my uneasiness. "If you don't want to continue, you can stop."

"No. I want you to know." I've never told anyone my dirty deed but Violet was able to get me to confess. "I took her to my room to show her my life. I wanted to trust her. I was desperate for a friend but then I remembered she wasn't real. I got to the point I believed I needed to purge myself of anything fake if I wanted something real. That's when- That's when I killed her." I couldn't give Violet the details. She wouldn't be able to comprehend.

I didn't realize I was crying until Violet was kissing away each tear that streamed down as she pulled me down to her. "It's okay Tate. I'm here."

"It's not okay, Vi. I'm such a disgusting monster. How can you bare to touch me? Let alone love me? What if I do snap one day? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Shhh. I know you'll never hurt me Tate. I love you because I want to. I never had a choice. The moment I saw you, I knew I was doomed. You make me do things I never would've even considered. I feel free around you. That's why I'll never give up on you." Vi held me until the tears ceased.

"Your dad won't want me with you." I was fearful of what would happen now. Earlier I didn't even process the outcomes of our relationship.

"He has no say in this. Next year we turn eighteen and we graduate. We'll be free to do whatever, to be with each other."

Did Vi want to stay with me that long? Would she want to move together after school? "We can get away from this goddamn filthy-"

"Horror show." Vi's voice seethed with pity as she watched one of the homeless men sift through a tipped garbage can. Did she see the world the way I did? "Let's get out here?"

"Yeah." I helped Vi up and we both took one last glance at the park before we wandered off.

…

October ended and November crept in. Constance was brutally pissed that Ben wouldn't treat me as a patient any longer and recommended me to other colleagues. I refused. I was already seeing my chosen therapist that had specialized remedies to help me get to the root of my problem. Violet Harmon had designed weekend sessions with me where she would break me down, ending in either me crying like a little bitch –note to self: I need to stop doing that or I'll lose all self-esteem in my manhood- or the most intense sex. I usually opted for the second option.

One afternoon, Violet and I sat in my empty tub and decided to partake in the consumption of the herb when the phone went off the hook. I answered the phone with a crappy unknown accent, wishing I hadn't. "Heddo? Dis is a Langdon hell. Who calling?"

"Um. Hi. This is Ben Harmon. I'm looking to speak to Tate. Is he available?" Ah, fuck Out of all the moments.

"Err. Held on." I banged me head against the wall.

"Tate? Are you okay?" Hollered Violet from the bathroom.

I put the phone against my ear. "Violet?" Shit, he heard her? Quick, ya idiot before he catches on that his daughter is in your bathroom.

"This is Tate speaking."

"Oh, hey Tate. It's been a while but I was wondering if you're free later, we could have a talk."

"Sure. Tomorrow?" Great. What could he possibly want? Besides my neck that is.

"Perfect. Oh, and if you see Violet, can you tell her to come home soon?"

"Yeah, Mr. Harmon. See ya." Like lighting, I threw the phone back on its hanger, knowing he knew that Violet was here. At least he had the decency to play it off.

I rejoined Vi back in the tub, taking a deep and long hit of the joint. "Who was it? You look kinda pale."

"It was your dad."

"What? What the fuck does he want?" Her brows knitted and she crossed her arms.

"He wants to talk to me tomorrow."

Vi and I held each other's hands as we finished the joint, pondering on what tomorrow would bring. Once I put out the roach, I walked Violet to the front of her gate, wishing I didn't have to say goodbye for the day.

…

Well, tomorrow came faster than expected. I twiddled the heel of shoe against the floor as Ben sat across from me. Being back in the study felt obtuse. "Tate. I know that I haven't been all that forward with you and my daughter together. I'm going to let you know that I can't stand my baby girl with you. If you ever make her cry, I swear to god, I will kill you. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. She deserves a lot more than what you can offer."

My bones were rattling at Ben's shit talk. If it wasn't for his blood being the same as Vi's, I would've already lunged at this asshole and killed him before he could even say sorry.

"But, you've changed her. My baby girl has never laughed so much, showed interest in human interaction. She's never fought for anything until you. Since you've two been 'dating' I noticed how much you two have benefited each other. Tate, if you can promise me that Violet keeps her attendance and grades up, I'll give you my blessing to date my daughter. Deal?"

This felt like a mobster film. If only Ben knew the lengths I would go for Vi or what I've done for her. He probably doesn't even know the shit she goes through at school. "Deal." Fuck it. If it can get him off my back and allow me entrance into the house again, why not?

After Ben relieved me, my first destination was Violet's room. She gasped when I leaned against her doorway, arms crossed. "Tate? You know you're not supposed to use the door. My dad will kill you if he sees you out in the open."

"I just got done talking to him. He gave me his blessing to date you." Vi chucked her sketchbook to the floor and tackled me.

…

The holidays fleeted past us. Me and Vi spent part of Thanksgiving at her place before ditching our households to hit up Santa Monica, resulting in horrendous hang overs and pictures to back up our stories. Christmas was all right. I spent the day comforting Vi as her parents got into a nasty fight. I got her white chocolate roses and tickets to a Radiohead concert in January. She beat me in the gift exchange. Vi found this insatiable outfit that included a Santa hat, a giant ribbon, a silk garter belt, knee high latex boot heels that matched her elbow length gloves, and a mistletoe. New Year's we celebrated in San Francisco. Vi was able to convince her mom to buy us train tickets for the weekend and get us a room at a really chill complex on Haight street. I couldn't help but feel brighter than the fireworks knowing that our relationship made it to the new year.

Sometime in February, Vi's grandma died and had to fly back to Boston for the week. This would be our first time being separated for a lengthy amount of time. I groaned each coming day but it gave way for me to hunt out a perfect Valentines gift for Vi. She'd phone me every chance she got, checking in with me to see if I was still holding together. Which I was. My room had nearly been saturated in everything that was her.

A whole damn week went by and I couldn't find jack shit that was suitable enough for Violet. I wanted everything perfect for that day. The day before her destined arrival, I finally found what I was looking for. Using the last of my money I had saved from my summer job, I purchased and had Vi's gift wrapped.

I headed home with a smug satisfied smirk. This Valentine's day would be the first I've ever celebrated that I wouldn't be seeing in red but in the color violet.

My heart momentarily stopped when I parked Charles on the sidewalk outside of Violet's house. Cop cars and an ambulance were on Constance's lawn, wheeling out a body back on a stretcher. I slammed my car door and cautiously asked one of the officer's what had happened. I stared furiously at the damn bitch that kept Addie at her side but more at that fuck head of her boyfriend. I knew my brother didn't die in his fucking sleep, Beau was murdered.

AN: D: oh crap. What will Violet return to? What will happen to Tate's sanity? Can our Warriors overcome this new obstacle? Now that we've tidied up at the Harmon's household, we've got to clean up at the Langdon's. Dah dah DAAHHMMM!


	14. Say It Ain't So

AN: Thank you **howlsatthemoon** for catching Haight for me. It's been a while since I last visited. =_= Gah. I didn't even realize that about mistletoe. I usually do one quick proofread before I post because of all my work in between and I usually just look for that red squiggly line beneath words. I hope you all are caught up with the date. Now that it's February, it's now 1994...

Chapter Fourteen: Say It Ain't So

"Murderer!" I screamed at Constance with the authorities watching. "You murdered my brother!" The cops gave me a glance and then to where Constance and Larry stood.

"How could you say that, sweety? The boy is clearly in shock. You knew your brother was having problems. Can't you accept that?"

"You whore! Did your bitch do this? Did he?" An officer had to hold me back from nearly tackling Lawrence to the ground. "Fucking killer!"

Constance stood between us with her face red with despise "Officer, if you don't mind, I can take my son from here. He was dearly attached to our Beauregard."

"Lying whore! You never cared for him!" The officer questioned our exchange. He nodded to Constance and released his grasp on me. Was the law here that pathetic that they'd trust this plastic bitch?

When the ambulance and cops evacuated the premise and all that remained was Constance, Larry , and Addie, I smashed one of Constance's valuable vases. "What is the matter with you, boy?" She yelled at me as my face grew red in wrath.

"You cunt! I know that Beau was murdered. Your reactions say it all! While they took him away you stayed back. You're fucking fucked up! Did you hear that Addie? 'Mother' killed our brother."

"Don't you dare bring your sister into this you ungrateful little brat!"

"I bet that fuckin pussy was the one that did it. Am I right, Lawrence?" He didn't look at me, rather he scurried to a corner, knowing he was at fault.

"Are you trying to get me arrested?" Constance's need to always be charming and respectable got in the way of her need to be human. "I was the one who sacrificed everything for you! For this family! Do you know how much trouble you put me through to get you out of your little escapade with that spick?" Her racial slur towards Maria stopped me. My head irked at the thought of my crime rather than defending Maria's race.

"Don't." I couldn't deal with this right now. I've come so far to break.

"That's right, Tate. After you_ murdered_ that little witch, I was the one that had to clean your tracks!" She whacked the side of my head with the back of her hand. "You nearly ruined me when they took you away!" Another whack. I never understood how out of all the people she could make me feel so berated. "You think that getting you out of the psych ward was easy?"

I coward by the stairs as she continued her bombardments of blows. "Momma. No. Please stop!"

"You can't even keep a therapist that** I** pay for!

"Vi help me," I whimpered as flashes of my incarceration at the psychiatric facility terrorized me

"Vi? You mean the Harmon girl? She can't help you! She's the one dragging you down. Because of her, Dr. Harmon stopped treating you! He was the one that could've helped you. He could've made you perfect."

Just as her hand was about to land on the back of my head, I clenched her wrist to prevent her from any further abuse. I no longer would succumb to her venomous use of the past. "Don't ever fucking use her name. You don't know shit about what she's done for me. I'll never be your perfect son. You know why? Because I'm in love with her." I tossed Constance aside and paced dangerously up the stairs. I wasn't going to stay here one fucking second longer.

"She can never lover a monster like you!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I slammed my door, shaking the frame, and bolting the locks. I quickly crammed a bunch of my belongings into two duffle bags and a backpack before climbing through my window, hoping to never come back. I pitied Addie for having to stay with her but if I didn't leave when I did, I knew I wouldn't make until Vi's return.

I knew I shouldn't but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I broke into Vi's room, knowing she never locked it, and threw myself onto her bed. Inhaling her scent, I forgot about Beau's death, I forgot about Constance's stabbing words, I forgot everything. Except for Violet.

Pulling myself together, I used the phone to dial her in Boston, using the calling cards she gave me before leaving.

"Hello?" It was Vivien who answered.

"Hey Mrs. Harmon, I was wondering if Violet was around." I tried to keep my voice at a steady tone, trying to cover any trace of weakness.

"Oh, hi Tate. Yeah, just a moment."

My breath hitched, I needed to hear her voice. "Tate?" How was I going to tell her what happened?

At the sound of her voice, I let myself break. "Vi, I can't do this." She knew something was wrong instantly. We spent hours on the phone, mostly me sobbing and her trying to calm me down. Vi commanded that I stay put at her place, not like I'd refuse that offer.

The time zone differences caught up on her end and she had to rejoin her family. I made myself a sandwich and poured a glass of Ben's bourbon into a cup before heading back to Vi's room. I hardly touched the sandwich but easily downed the liquor. Luckily, Vi had an amazing taste in music, giving me a broad range of selections to blare to drown out any internal noise.

This was the first time I've been in her room without her in it. Feeling a bit intoxicated, my curiosity got the better of me. I rummaged through her closet, appreciating Violet's choice of clothing and stumbling upon her hidden library. Amongst her classics were romance novels plastered with Fabio's body. Hidden in the depths of her panty drawer, which I couldn't help but sift through, I found some scanty lingerie that I'd have to inquire Vi why I'd never seen her wear them. My greatest find was her stacks of journals. I didn't keep one long enough to fill but Violet had a dozen, pages filled with Violet's thoughts.

Most people would respect a writer's privacy but I was curious as to what Violet's mind contained. I finally had chance to understand her better. I told myself, no matter what I would read, nothing would change my love for her, only enhance it.

Finding the journal that dated back to our first meeting, I snagged another glass of booze and found myself a snug place in the center of her bed.

'_Hey book. Started at Shitfield today_.' I chuckled aloud at Violet's snarky beginning sentence. _'Teachers are just as shitty as the students. I'm not sure what dad was thinking. The only interesting part of my day was this one weird kid. I forgot his name but it'll resurface eventually. I wanted to shoot him then me. Little fuck saw up my dress, the day I couldn't find one damn pair of undies in one of these fucking boxes. Never had I felt so violated and embarrassed. Thank god grandpa taught me how to keep hidden behind a poker face. Shit. I'll write in you soon. Mom's calling._

_Tate! That's what the fucker's name is. Well, going to bed now, it's almost two. Tomorrow I'll find that shitbag and give him a piece of my mind.' _ Amused, I continued on.

'_Crap. I'm such an idiot. Today, I lost my first kiss! I don't know why I did it. He just looked so sexy and I don't think I'd ever get the opportunity to kiss such a fine piece of ass in my career as a misfit high schooler. That's not even the worse part of this weird ass day. If my dad found out that I got naked in front of him, he'd kill us both. What are you doing, Vi? You don't even know him. The first boy to take a sneak at your ass you get naked for him. Gotta admit though, even though I almost died, the intense make out session with him was epic. I lost my favorite pair of panties and my mask, sadly. Whateves. I got to make out with a really sexy guy and shower with him. Writing this is too much for me. Fuck it.' _Whoa! So I'm a fine piece of ass and really sexy, eh? Who would've thought partaking in drunk reading would be so satisfying. The inner Violet was so foreign to me that I couldn't get enough. I didn't want any part of her to be foreign.

I felt like a dirty old perv when I read the entry of her having a wet dream of me the third day we hung out. Her detailed description got me pretty hard and I couldn't help but live that dream with her, using my hand to help. I cleaned myself up and continued to consume each word, after I drank some more bourbon. I'd have to get Ben another bottle to make up for nearly downing the whole thing.

Every entry my eyes devoured was a door to Violet's inner self. She recorded every day and moment we spent together. One entry that I had to reread several times was the day after I asked her out. Not even the entry of the day she discovered about my stained hands was more memorable than this particular one.

'_I stole my boyfriend's patient file from my dad. Don't get me wrong, book, reading what my dad has to say won't scare me. Remember, I'm not afraid of anything._

_So I just finished reading it. I think I'm fucked up. I already knew he wasn't completely sane, but who is? Normal people would run and get a restraining order against someone with all the problems Tate has. But I can't stop myself. The darkness that surrounds him keeps drawing me in. What's wrong with me? Why don't I care that he's mentally unstable? That he has all these fucked up fantasies of death? Maybe because I've found myself madly in love with him. I shouldn't but I think it's already too late for me. He talks about a girl in his sessions. I know it's me. I don't think it's creepy, I find it romantic. My dad thinks I'm doing this to piss him off but I'm not. I need to test myself. I need to know if I'm not lying to myself. I need to stay away from Tate for a bit. If he comes to me and I still feel the same, then there's nothing I can do but accept every part of his insanity and hope for the best.'_

I didn't realize but my eyes were dewy from Violet's confessing word. How did luck grant me something so precious and rare? I spent the rest of the night investing my time in Violet's journals that contained us. It must've been around daybreak when someone threw their weight against me. Still groggy and drunk, I cracked my lids back to see an angel on top of me.

"Tate! Are you all right? I told my parents what happened and we got on the earliest flight."

"Vi? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me. Are those my journals?" Nothing could cover the alarming blush that slapped across Violet's cheeks. "And are you drunk?" I nodded to both questions.

I never would've thought that a reunion could be so relieving. I embraced Violet's small frame and trapped her legs between my own forgetting that I had invaded her privacy and was drunk. "Please don't leave me. " Was I crying again? I must've because my vision began to blur.

"I won't Tate. I'm here now." At first she lapped up each of my salty tears and we ended up forcing our mouths together in a hungry and long awaited kiss. She moaned into my mouth as she pushed herself closer to me. Her hips desperately grinded against mine, needing to feel any sort of contact. Violet had control and I was all up for her taking advantage of me.

"Violet! You need to unpack your luggage!" A muffled demand came from below.

"Fuck." She groaned, withdrawing from me. I didn't want her to leave just yet but we both knew that her parent's words were final. "When I get back, I want to know everything. I love you." She gave me a quick deep kiss before darting off to unpack, leaving me behind with a raging stiffy.

At this instance, I needed to sober up and kill my boner before her parents realize my current state. I grabbed a clean pair of clothes and a towel from my bags and dashed to the bathroom. I body racked at the falling of cold water against my skin. Yup, that did the job. I was sober and limp. Whew. Never thought I'd be happy to say that. Finishing my shower soon after, I heaved on my clothes and went down to help Violet bring up her stuff. Ben didn't say much about my presence and Vivien only appreciated my help.

We both flopped on her bed when we had finished our chore. Violet crawled into my arms and sighed into my chest. "Vi, what are these?" I tilted her chin, revealing a purplish bruise on the side of her jawline and matching ones along her arms. "What the hell happened?"

"Not much. Just some girl I went to school with. She thought I was into her nasty junkie of a boyfriend. Don't worry, you'd feel bad if you saw what I did to her." She gave me a cheeky grin in attempts to make me put it aside. I couldn't.

"Vi, why didn't you call me?"

"I tried, but you weren't at home. It only happened yesterday." That's right… Yesterday. "It's not a big deal. What is though, is what happened while I was gone. Tate, you need to tell me what happened." I gave her a squeeze to prepare her for the horrors that took place the previous day. When I was finished, Violet went into hysterics. "I'm going to fucking cut that bitch open! Wait here." I had to drag Violet back to the bed and tried my best to calm her down. She was so cute right now.

Before Violet could get riled back up, her mother called us down for breakfast. The first half was bathed in an awkward silence as Vivien tried her best to lighten the mood. Violet was the one that snapped. "Fuck! How can you all just sit here? Dad, we need to call the cops. That abusive bitch needs to be locked away."

"Calm down Vi. It's not that easy." I patted her hand, helping her deflate her anger.

"Tate, if you need somewhere to stay, you're always welcomed here," Vivien offered as she handed Ben his plate. He eyed us with squinted eyes.

"We have a guest room on _this_ floor that we can have prepped for you. Is that all right?"

I kept myself in check, not wanting to show how deeply appreciated I was towards the Harmon's for this offer. "It's perfect."

…

I tossed in my new bed, trying to adjust to the fact that I was in the same household as Violet. It kinda sucked that we were given curfew at ten. I couldn't sleep and it was well past midnight.

The sound of feet grazing the floor stopped at my door. I guess Ben thought I'd try to sneak to Vi's room. I craned my head to look over when I heard my door slowly crack open. Violet stood there with her index finger to her lips. Quietly closing the door behind her, she slid into my bed, curling against me. "Your dad would be so pissed if he knew you were sneaking into my room. "

"He's oblivious." I lightly brushed the surface of Violet's prominent bruise. "I told you, Tate. I'm fine."

"You say that but if you were, you wouldn't have this bruise. If only I was there to protect you. One day I'll have the power to cleanse this world for you. No one will ever think about touching you again. I mean it, Vi. " I blamed myself for her injuries. If only there was a way to keep people at bay when I wasn't near her.

"They'll heal. Any pain is manageable as long as I have you." Her tender smile was eaten by a small scowl that danced across her face before she pinched one of my nipples. I yelped. "That's for reading my journals."

"I won't apologize. I wanted to know everything about you. This sexy piece of ass didn't regret any second either."

Violet grunted at in defeat. "Whatever." She cozied closer, hiding her stained cheeks, before falling into a slumber.

The girl I held in my arms was my future. No longer would I let anyone inflict any damage on her. The gift I got her for Valentine's was perfect but I formed a better one in my head. This gift wasn't a solid material but a noble act. This gift would keep her safe and show the world that to hurt her would be death. Come Monday, I would express my ultimate sign of love for Violet Harmon.

AN: Sigh. Oh how Tate chooses to define the act of love. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this. Had to throw in Violet's journal entry's since we never see anything from her point of view. I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow. Grr. I believe there's only two more chapters left. Le gasp! Yet again, I want to thank you all whose been with me on this story. I'm having a blast writing this for you all.

.


	15. Sugar, We're Going Down

AN: Gahhhh! AHS comes out on dvd on March sixth! So getting it . Okay. Here you go!

Chapter Fifteen: Sugar, We're Going Down

Vivien was a saint. Constance came to try and haul my ass back to that retched house by adorning her fake sadness. Vi had to keep me captive in her room in fear of what I would do to that bitch. We came to a midpoint. I'd stay clear of Constance if we could sit at the top of the stairs to hear the exchange.

"Mrs. Harmon, I know my son is in there." She tried to side step Vi's mom but Vivien remained rigid in the doorway, challenging that blonde cunt with her own smile. "He's in shock. I can take him from here."

"Shock? You mean the abuse? Yeah, I don't think Tate's going with you anytime soon. You see, my baby, that I love, has taken to Tate and I'd hate to see something fall upon him. That would cause my baby pain. Something mothers try to fend off their entire life from nearing our children. But you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Constance placed a hand over her black heart in shock. "How dare you accuse me of such-"

"Such what? Truth? You listen to me you bat, if I ever see you come near my house, my daughter, or Tate, I swear to god I will lock your ass behind bars until you beg for death. Got it? Now get the fuck off my porch." Vivien bit Constance's head off with her cheery words.

"Tell that little demon his stuff will be boxed up for him to take tomorrow." Constance turned away, a bit shaken with anger and fear of a ruined reputation.

Vivien waved a good bye with her middle finger extended in the air. "Have a nice day." The swelling woman closed the door behind her and beckoned to me and Vi. "I need your help with breakfast before your dad gets back from the pharmacy."

Stunned, me and Vi grinned at her mother's awesomeness and went to help her in the kitchen. "Damn mom! You showed that bitch her place!" Vi praised, sticking her finger into the chocolate muffin mix.

"Violet Harmon! Watch your language and don't pick at the batter. You'll get sick from the raw eggs," she scowled as she swatted her daughter's hand away from the bowl with a wooden spoon.

How could I be a part of such a pure moment? I was overwhelmed with a strange emotion that swept me up, pushing tears from my eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for everything," I sobbed as this strange feeling overtook me.

"Tate, honey, what's wrong?" Vivien put down the muffin tray as Violet gave my hand a squeeze.

"You're so kind to me. You stood up for me, given me shelter. I don't know how to repay you." Violet's arms wrapped around my mid drift and left delicate kisses on my shoulder.

"You don't have to repay us Tate. You're practically part of the family now." Vivien came over to me and Vi and took is into her arms. "We'll help you get through this." She kissed us both on the top of our heads before resuming her cooking.

"Hey mom, we'll be upstairs, okay?" Violet awaited her mom's approval. When Vivien gave us the signal, Violet led me to her room and sat us on the window sill. "See, Tate. Everything will be fine. My mom is totally cool with you staying and my dad, well he just needs time. Just a few more months and we're free to go where we want. We can make it." Her eyes were full of hope for me, for us.

I bit my lower lip to stop from quivering. "Do you want to be with me for that long?"

"Of course I do, Tate. I love everything about you. I don't care if people think you're a monster, broken, or lost. I'll never give up on you, on us. Got it?" She stared seriously at me, needing a response.

"Got it."

Later that night, it was my turn to sneak into her room in the dead of the night. "What took you so long?"

"Your dad was staking out by the t.v." I bared my teeth with the down pull of my lips. I climbed over her bed post and landed on her.

"Ufff. You're such a baby!" Violet rolled my dead weight off her and licked my cheek in rebuttal.

"You licked me!" I wish she'd lick something else. No. Not tonight. Her dad was still awake in his room.

"That's what you get for being so childish." I raised a brow at her reasoning.

"What do I get for being a man?" This should be interesting.

"Nothing, except dignity." Violet winked at me before pulling the covers over us. She threaded her fingers through mine and nuzzled her face into my throat. "You don't have to go tomorrow to pick up your stuff. My dad and I can handle it."

"I have to Vi. It'll be the last time I see that woman and I have unfinished business. I can give you my word I won't do anything stupid." I wanted to throttle her the bitch but for Vi, I wouldn't.

The fluttering of her pulse lulled me into a pleasant sleep. I dreamt of how I'd get vengeance for Beau and my triumph I would gain Monday morning. All the carnage and cries would be a masterpiece. I knew Vi would be mad that I didn't invite her but she'd eventually forgive me and realize that it was all for her. The others would learn that messing with my sweet angel was their only mistake. I would be killing two birds with one stone. Freeing the trapped souls from this hell and permanently scaring the grounds with my love for Vi. How poetic this Valentine's will be.

…

Everything I had to say to Constance had vanished and I just ended up quietly picking up my belongings with Vi and Ben. On the way out, we glared each other down with her spitting on the spot I once stood before exiting for good. Violet helped me move in and furnish my new room, adding her abstract paintings to my wall. For dinner, Vivien took us all out to a sushi bar to celebrate.

Violet made me give her a piggy back ride when we came back, she had stuffed herself full of sushi. Getting into the ritual of finding ourselves in each other's room, using the shadows to keep us concealed.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day," she reminded me as she adjusted her position in my arms under my comforter.

"I know." I nibbled the back of her neck.

"What'd you get me?" She fiddled with my pillow case with curiosity tipping in her voice.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow. I promise you won't be let down." I could feel her smirk. I was teeming with excitement. I couldn't sleep that night, I just held Violet, impatient for the break of dawn.

…

Quietly, I turned off the alarm clock so Violet could sleep in today. She didn't need to strain herself anymore. I kissed her on the forehead and began my preparations for the day. This Valentine's will be perfect.

From deep within one of my boxes, I pulled out a white rose with a poem I wrote for her attached. Nestled in the center I hid a matching bullet necklace, with our names etched into the surface. I left this material gift on my pillow for her to find.

Digging through one of my boxes, I found a small bag of drugs that I would indulge in on a regular basis, that was before I met Vi. This would be the last time I'd touch the stuff but I needed it to help calm my nerves. I took the chalky rocks to the bathroom and crushed them up before inhaling each particle. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, helping the powder find its way down. Shit, it burned like hell. I immediately felt the effects of the drugs as I stood up. Ninja like, I removed my collection of artillery that I had buried in the back of my closet without stirring Vi.

She looked so peaceful, so breakable, lying in my bed. I kneeled down next to her and brushed away any stray strands of hair. "Don't worry Vi, I'll be keeping you safe from now on," I murmured against her temple.

Sometime during the night, I hoped the fence to Constance's back yard and hacked open the shed. There I found my dad's stash of guns. I tied my boots, threw on my jacket and left to complete my perfect gift for Vi.

Goddammit. The high had helped fuel my anger when I discovered Charles wouldn't start. Fuck it, I'll walk, meaning I'd have to get Larry's bitch ass on my way back. I heaved my duffle back over my backpack. I could feel one of the handles digging into my back, making this moment more real and exhilarating than expected. I wasn't going to turn back now.

With each stride I took towards Westfield, I alternated between the images of bodies slumping against the nozzle of my gun and Violet showering me with her undying love for my heroics. The sound of bones shattering upon a bullets impact made me flinch in anticipation. I could already smell the coppery scent of blood, splattering against the dull white halls. Crimson, the color of passion. A smile had spread itself across my face in a deranged arrangement. For once, the voices in my head sided with me.

…

First period had been in session for about twenty or so minutes as I loaded each gun in the parking lot. This school was fucking pathetic. By the end of the day, I would have this place cleaned. No more pitiful people hiding behind egos, makeup, and status. This place would become a haven where no one would be bothered. I would transform this place into a sanctuary for Violet. This was one war I'd fight alone. There would be others were we could walk together. Today I fight this war for our love.

In my head, I've been repeating the poem I had written for Violet as I made my way to the front doors. I began to voice the lyrics as I stood at the entrance.

"Roses are black," I cocked the shot gun and pushed against the door.  
>Violet, it's true-"<p>

"I will forever be in love with you," finished a familiar raspy cry from behind me. I was able to catch a small glimpse of a soft tear streaked cheek and my name mouthed by two pale pink lips. I smirked to myself before my vision crumbled to black. Damn, in my plans I had overlooked any interferences. I may be fast but Violet Harmon was faster.

AN: O.O Well. Here's that. I has two more chapters after this. I'm debating if I want to do this other Violate fic I had thought about in class. Who knows.


	16. Heart Shaped Box

AN: Le gasp. Only one more chapter after this. Eek. Enjoy

Chapter Sixteen: Heart Shaped Box

Everything around me was foggy. Did I fall into a daze while I carried out the deed? "Asshole," I heard a small voice sob. I tried to rub the sore spot on the back of my head but my wrist was…chained?

"What the hell?" My sight cleared up. How could I not notice the sand around me or the weeping girl handcuffed by our wrists? Had the drugs taken me further down the rabbit hole? My Alice looked shattered and frail as her free fist wailed on my chest.

"You bastard! Why?" I couldn't speak, my mind was still reeling around what was happening. How'd we get here? Where were my guns? Where was the blood? Where was my feeling of glory?

"Vi?" I croaked, my voice sounding strange and foreign.

"Don't you dare start with me Tate. I can't believe you. What would've happened if I didn't wake up in time? What if you hadn't left behind one of the bullet cartridges? You would've shot up kids. Kids like us." Her voice began to scratch over her cries.

"I thought that…" Thought what? I'm not sure anymore. Nothing made sense right now.

"Jesus Christ Tate." She sat in silence, staring off into the ocean as she swiped her sleeve over her eyes. "Just tell me why."

"I was doing it for you, Vi. For us." That was the only motive I really had.

"For us? Fuck Tate. Now you're starting to sound crazy. Wasn't I enough?"

She was more than enough. I started to feel betrayed. Couldn't she understand that I just wanted to protect her. "Dammit, Vi. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me! You never fucking ask for my help or tell me when you're getting pushed around!" I yanked on the cuff to force her to look at me. "Don't you get it? I fucking want to protect you from this filthy world! You're my only reason for living!"

The stinging crack of Violet's hand slapped across my face, silencing everything within me. "You selfish dick! What about me? Did you ever think of what would've happened after you killed those students? They would've taken you away. You didn't honestly think that you'd walk free, did you? You would've left me all alone. Then I'd have nothing. Get it Tate?"

I never even calculated the aftermath. I just assumed that Violet would be happy and we could be free from our worthless peers. "I didn't…" Know. A world where Violet was a prime target for the pain of this world crushed me. The thought of it was worse than death. "I wanted to save everyone."

"If anyone needs saving, it's us." Violet pulled out my smallest handgun and chucked it in between us. "Can you save us?" The steel of the cuffs shook as Violet dared me. "Do it Tate." She picked it up and shoved it into my cuffed palm, not caring it dug into my flesh. The tip pressed against Violet's temple as her hand kept it steady.

"I can't." I wouldn't. The gun slipped from my hand and my eyes spouted burning tears. "Vi, I'm so sorry." She used the link from the handcuffs and pulled me into a rough embrace. "I don't know what you want "

"What I want? I want you, Tate." She cupped my swollen cheeks in her hands and brought her tender lips to my chapped ones.

My fingers clasped around Vi's, locking ourselves together. How could I have been so stupid? Violet had been the one protecting me this whole time.

We sat on the beach until the sun went down before Violet found it safe to unlock our restraint. I inwardly bashed myself when I saw her rub the red marks that the cuff had left. She was hurt more than ever because of me. I massaged her wrist as we both looked down at the sand. "This is all my fault. I hurt you. I don't deserve-"

"Shh. I told you before, Tate, wounds like this will heal. If you carried out what you were planning, I could've lost you forever. I don't think any amount of time could heal that."

Our eyes were both red form working out this situation all day and we couldn't shed a single tear if we wanted to. "I won't leave you."

"Good, because I think I've found myself addicted to you." She turned my head, giving her the access to kiss the sore spot forming. Just as I was pulling my gun from my bag, Violet had tackled me to the ground and I had been knocked unconscious.

For me, she risked her freedom to prevent my dumbass from committing an unspeakable crime. Vi had woken up from a foreshadowing nightmare that had been tormenting her since the day I confessed to wanting to purify this world. She had searched the house for me and found some clues, like the bullet cartridge and her gift had set her off. Rather than alarming her parents, Vi stole her dad's car keys and illegally drove after me and ditched it where I usually parked Charles. Using her speed to her advantage, Vi had bolted off towards the campus and tackled me at the entrance. Some nerdy kid noticed what had happened but brushed it off as two crazy teens. Taking the cuffs she purchased at the pawn shop, Violet used it to keep me bonded to her as a final resort to keep me from doing any damage. Now tied together, Vi dragged my limp body to the car and took off before anyone could say otherwise.

"I've always been addicted to you, from the moment I learned your name. You're the only habit I refuse to break," I rasped into the shell of Violet's ear. Like a heavenly parasite, Violet had seeped into my blood stream and infected every cell in me. My cure to this disease was also Violet. I'd never be free from her and I was down with that.

"Prove it," she moaned under the flick of my tongue against that sensitive spot on her ear.

I tugged her on top of my lap, engulfing my senses with her scent. My hand reached down between us, pausing at the crotch of her shorts. She grunted in protest at my teasing and bucked her hips against my swelling appendage. Pushing aside the fabric of her shorts, I nipped Vi's lobe, approving that she had left her panties at home. Vi's body went stiff at the prodding of my finger against her wet center.

"Fuck this," growled Vi as she abruptly stood up and began to tear of her clothing, making my eyes widen at this fantastic spectacle. She picked me up and started to strip me down. Both nude, Vi shoved me against our fallen clothes pinning me between her thighs. "No more games."

Violet's lips came crashing down on mine, as if this would be our last kiss. I could feel the wet of her slit shift against my hardened cock and the winning smirk against my agitated sighs. This vixen had the power to bring the world to their knees if she harnessed it in the right way, like now. I groaned at the teasing of her hips slowly brushing against my cock. Enough of her ways, I freed my arms from her easy grip and flipped her over onto her knees and palms. Pressing my chest against Vi's back, she hissed at my bite to her neck. She was mine.

I slammed into Violet, causing us to moan in a strange ecstasy. For now we'd let ourselves revert into our animalistic nature as we made love to each other until the sun was hardly visible beyond the horizon.

Naked and washed of any doubts, Violet and I nested in our pile of clothes, shunning the world around us as the final signs of light died behind the furthest point of the ocean's surface.

"Tate?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get out of L.A. when we graduate." I tightened my hold around her flat stomach.

"Where do you want to go?" I'd let her call the shot from here on out. I couldn't risk fucking up again. Not ever.

"I liked San Fran a lot." I imagined us living in a studio that over looked the city.

"Yeah? Me too." I was exploding on the inside. This was our first spoken words of moving together and starting a life after high school with each other.

"It's cold. We should head back. My dad's gunna flip about the car." We glanced at the battered car. I should've gave her driving lessons if I knew she had never drove before today.

"I think he'll flip out more about this." I breathed against the spreading love marks along Violet's neck. This was going to be a strange Valentine's night.

AN: Gah. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Sob sob. But I'm dearly thinking of writing another one called "Bad Romance." It'll also be in Tate's P.O.V because it's fun. Summary: I heavily observed the new neighbors that moved into the empty house next door. The peculiar girl ducked behind the bushes, holding onto her hat, to light up a half burnt cigarette away from her parent's watch. Somehow, she caught me staring and glared at me with her middle finger extended. My friends, the voices, asked me why bother. "Because, I want her," I answered. Maybe she was just as fucked up as me.


End file.
